


Wilcza Psychologia

by Toootie



Series: Nieuchwytne Zmiany [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, John ma dużo problemów z emocjami, John zachowuje się jak palant, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Sherlock próbuje rozwikłać zagadkę, po 3 sezonie, po rozstaniu z Mary, trochę przeklinania
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pół roku po wydarzeniach z „His Last Vow”, John ma dość udawania przed sobą, że przebaczył swojej żonie liczne kłamstwa i postrzelenie przyjaciela i przeprowadza się, z powrotem na Baker Street.<br/>Daleko mu jednak do szczęścia.<br/>I dlatego, gdy dostaje zaproszenie od kolegi z wojska, żeby go odwiedzić, zgadza się z ochotą.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Podróże Kształtują

Nie wiedzieli o tym, oczywiście, ale dla wszystkich lepiej by było, gdyby John nie pojechał do Brazylii odwiedzić przyjaciela z wojska.  
Wtedy jednak nie mieli pojęcia, czym to się skończy, a John był bardzo zadowolony z zaproszenia, które jak się mu wydawało, przyszło w najbardziej odpowiednim momencie- w Londynie była właśnie brzydka i deszczowa jesień, a on miał wszystkiego dosyć i bardzo entuzjastycznie powitał możliwość oderwania się na chwilę od swego życia, które, w ostatnich miesiącach, jakoś go nie rozpieszczało.  
Po tym, jak okazało się, że jego żona nie była tak naprawdę tą Mary, którą pokochał i poślubił; po tym, jak okazało się, że jej dziecko nie było jego, a ona sama nie żałuje ani odrobinę, ani swoich kłamstw, ani postrzelenia Sherlocka, okazało się także, że życie z nią pod jednym dachem było na dłuższą metę nie do zniesienia.  
John próbował i starał się, ale po pół roku zorientował się, że nie chce dłużej żyć z kimś, kogo obecność wytrzymuje tylko dlatego, że tłumaczy sobie, że POWINIEN z nią zostać.  
Patrząc na nią, widział już tylko kogoś, kto zdradził, okłamywał i prawie zabił mu przyjaciela, a patrząc na dziecko- małą Emily- widział tylko żywy dowód zdrady i kłamstwa. Wiedział, że to nie jest jej wina - ale to go znów cofało o krok, do jej matki i do jej winy: absolutnej i niezaprzeczalnej. I nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić.  
Obiecał, że jej wybaczy, ale łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić; i choć obiecując, miał jak najlepsze intencje oraz wierzył, że da radę, to po pół roku życia z kimś tak naprawdę obcym- zaczynał się poddawać.  
Życie ostatnio Johna nie rozpieszczało.  
I nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Sherlock namówił go, by został z tą kobietą. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego, po rozwiązaniu sprawy nagrania z wiadomością od Moriarty’ego, które okazało się sfabrykowane (czego dowiodła szybka ekshumacja i trochę poszukiwań przez Internet) i która błyskawicznie ucichła i nigdy właściwie nie doczekała się oficjalnego zakończenia (być może dlatego, że – jak John podejrzewał- za wszystkim stał Mycroft), Sherlock zaszył się na Baker Street i prawie odciął od swojego blogera.  
Mimo tego, że Sherlock martwił się zmianą ich relacji po ślubie Johna, od wielu miesięcy bardzo rzadko wysyłał mu SMSy, szanując „małżeńską sielankę”, jak to nazywał.  
A przede wszystkim- John nie rozumiał dlaczego to wszystko tak go wkurza i smuci, choć na tyle dobrze pamiętał, odległe w czasie, zajęcia z psychologii, żeby wiedzieć, że prawdopodobnie jego stan emocjonalny jest zrozumiały. Dla każdego, poza nim.  
Był już tak zmęczony codziennym wypieraniem żalu, utraty, wściekłości i smutku, że kiedy wreszcie podjął ostateczną decyzję i spakował swoje rzeczy i przeniósł się na Baker Street, poczuł tak wielką ulgę, że na kilka tygodni otuliła go kokonem znieczulenia.  
Oczywiście, nie obyło się bez lekkiego dramatu, John musiał swoje racje wykrzyczeć Sherlockowi (”I nie waż mi się mówić znowu, że sam ja wybrałem! bo cię uderzę!”) żeby łaskawie zgodził się je zaakceptować, przez co czuł się niejasno nie w porządku, wobec niego- tak jakby coś na nim wymusił.  
Ale jego ulga była tak wszechogarniająca, że nie chciał jej psuć zastanawianiem się nad tym głębiej.  
Z kobietą, którą uważał za zonę, poszło dużo łatwiej- po prostu zakomunikował jej swoją decyzję, a ona skinęła głową i wyszła do kuchni. Jeśli nią to jakoś wstrząsnęło, to nieźle udało jej się to ukryć.  
Ale po kilku tygodniach odrętwiałego szoku, w którym zanurzył się na Baker Street, John nadal nie potrafił dojść do siebie. Zostawiając Mary i Emily, uciekł od bólu i rozpaczy, żalu i pretensji, a to nigdy nie było zbyt dobre rozwiązanie Zastanawiał się często, czy przeniósł się na Baker Street (nawet nie próbował wynająć sobie czegoś na własna rękę) po to, by Sherlock dał mu jakieś wsparcie, czy po to, by znalazł mu zajęcie, które pozwoli mu chwilowo zapomnieć o tym, jak się okazało- bardzo przejściowym- etapie jego życia, w którym wydawało mu się, że jest kochany i ma to, czego zawsze chciał- albo myślał, że chce.  
Ale jakie by nie były nieświadome nadzieje i oczekiwania Johna, Sherlock ich nie spełnił. Nie wróciła wygodna atmosfera sprzed jego „śmierci”, coś się między nimi zmieniło, a po kilku tygodniach wspólnego mieszkania, zaczynało wyglądać na permanentną sytuację i ani John ani (być może) Sherlock nie wiedzieli, co z tym zrobić.  
John być może, nieświadomie, oczekiwał, że Sherlock jakoś się nim „zajmie”, że mieszkając razem, dość szybko odtworzą tę swobodę zaufania i wspólnej pracy, że będą znów mogli na sobie polegać, że Sherlock znów go uleczy, tak, jak to zrobił kiedyś, na początku ich znajomości.  
Ale coś się zmieniło- a właściwie WSZYSTKO.  
Przez te dwa lata, kiedy Sherlocka nie było, zmieniły ich obu, a zwłaszcza ich podejście do siebie nawzajem. A problemy z Mary, zamiast ich zbliżyć do siebie, wydawały się oddalać. John cierpiał strasznie, nie potrafiąc o tym z nikim szczerze porozmawiać (nawet ze sobą), potrzebował pomocy z zewnątrz i dlatego liczył na przyjaciela, tyle, że tamten też się zmienił- i nie był już tym genialnym, nieczułym na emocje innych detektywem, który określenie „socjopata” nosił z dumą należną medalom.  
Teraz był tylko genialny.  
John nie miał siły zajmować się analizowaniem, co się stało z przyjacielem, ale cokolwiek by to nie było- efekt był taki, że Sherlock owszem, wydawał się rozumieć, że John cierpi ale – z szacunku, czy też bezradności- zostawiał go w spokoju, dając mu czas na dojście do siebie. Tyle, że John potrzebował teraz dużo więcej, niż tylko czasu. Potrzebował tego odrobinę szalonego egoisty, jakim Sherlock kiedyś był; zanim, skazany na tułaczkę po całym świecie, zrozumiał, że w istocie ma bardzo dużo uczuć. A najwięcej pozytywnych- do Johna właśnie.  
Tamten egoistyczny dupek nie zważałby na stan psychiczny przyjaciela, na początek depresji, w której kierunku zmierzał bardzo szybko. Ale tego dupka już nie było, a John czuł się tylko coraz gorzej, ponieważ nie był nikomu potrzebny- tak interpretował sytuacje, w której Sherlock wychodził sam, bez niego, mrucząc pod nosem prawie przepraszająco.  
\- To nic takiego, najwyżej piątka… albo nawet i czwórka. Nie musisz iść, to będzie tylko nudne przesłuchanie, albo siedzenie w biurze.- i nie patrzył nawet, w jego kierunku, a kiedy wracał potem, był tak zmęczony, że nie miał sił, ani ochoty podzielić się szczegółami sprawy (przez co John pisząc o niej na swoim blogu czuł się jak uzurpator, jak ktoś, kto relacjonuje coś z trzeciej ręki i nie lubił tego coraz bardziej, bo coraz bardziej przypominało to obowiązek jakiś, kontynuowany tylko po to, by zwabić ewentualnych nowych klientów).  
A między sprawami nie było lepiej- kiedyś John nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy, podjął decyzje opiekowania się Sherlockiem, dbania o jego zdrowie psychiczno- fizyczne, co- choć detektyw był dorosły- zajmowało całkiem sporą część wolnego czasu.  
Watson mógł otwarcie i głośno narzekać na kolejne pranie, które musi zrobić- bo Jego Wysokość nie zniży się do uprania sobie gaci i tylko czasem wysyła do pralni coś szczególnie brudnego albo zrobionego z delikatnego materiału, albo na naczynia do umycia - bo przecież Pan Geniusz przywykł, że ktoś zrobi to za niego; i kiedy już coś zjadł- bo został do tego niemal przymuszony, to od razu szedł do swego pokoju przez co nawet nie można było na niego znacząco patrzeć, myjąc talerze. Były posiłki które należało w detektywa wmusić, były niebezpieczne noce, kiedy nie wolno go było zostawić samego (na różny sposób niebezpieczne i nie wiadomo, który bardziej- ten bezpośredni, kiedy mógł dostać od kogoś po głowie, czy ten drugi- kiedy sam mógł sobie zrobić krzywdę).  
John mógł narzekać z całych sił, ale jego nieświadomość dobrze wiedziała, co tu się dzieje- gdyby bardzo się skupił, mógłby zauważyć, że te wszystkie drobne sytuacje sprawiały, że choć Pan Geniusz nigdy mu nie dziękował za nie(a często nawet dawał otwarcie wyraz swemu niezadowoleniu), to John i tak czuł się dzięki nim nieustannie potrzebny, niezbędny nawet.  
I gdy zauważał kolejne spojrzenie Grega, które mówiło wyraźnie: „Jak ty z nim wytrzymujesz? Podziwiam!”, to John mógł się czuć tak, jakby ktoś powiedział, że jest kimś cholernie ważnym, bo jest jedyną osobą, która potrafi wytrzymać z Sherlockiem, który był z kolei jedyny w swoim rodzaju.  
Nawet spojrzenia innych, znających trochę Sherlocka, nawet te najbardziej jadowite, te mówiące: „Musisz być takim samym świrem jak on, skoro wytrzymujesz!”, dawały podobny efekt. John nie uświadamiał sobie tego - być może dlatego, że stawiałoby go to w niezbyt dobrym świetle, jako niemal współuzależnionego od chorej psychicznie "żony"- ale nie musiał być tego świadomym, żeby działało to na niego leczniczo.  
Ale teraz i to się zmieniło- Sherlock już najwyraźniej nie potrzebował Johna.  
Przez te dwa lata porobiło się z nim coś takiego, że zaczął jeść regularnie (choć nadal za mało i niezbyt zdrowo) i kiedy było trzeba, nawet po sobie posprzątał. Kiedy John to zobaczył, po raz pierwszy, to pomyślał, że to element jakiegoś eksperymentu i obserwował go uważnie przez co najmniej kwadrans, próbując samemu odgadnąć, o co tu chodzi. Potem w poczuciu klęski zapytał:  
\- Dobra, poddaję się i przyznaję, że jestem idiota- o co ci chodzi? Czemu?  
Sherlock przerwał układanie książek i wyrzucanie pozornie przypadkowo wybranych przedmiotów z półek i spojrzał na niego, bez zrozumienia, mrugając w milczeniu i John poczuł zniecierpliwienie.  
\- No, robisz… to coś, co podejrzanie przypomina sprzątanie. Byłoby nim- gdyby robił to ktokolwiek inny… Bo przecież ty nie sprzątasz. Tak, jak nie pierzesz swoich ubrań- to jakieś prawo kosmosu, nie?  
Sherlock popatrzył na swoje dłonie trzymające prawie pustą butelkę, z nie wiadomo czym i odruchowo wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Trzeba tu trochę ….- powiedział niewyraźnie, jakby się tłumaczył z czegoś zdrożnego i zawstydzającego i to głównie przez ten ton, John wreszcie zrozumiał. Brwi podjechały mu pod linie włosów, a usta otwarły się, by coś powiedzieć, ale zabrakło mu słów i zamknął je szybko, żeby nie czuł się jeszcze większym kretynem.  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego bardzo przelotnie, poruszył dłońmi, jakby coś strzepywał i wrócił do pracy. John przyjął normalny wyraz twarzy i odruchowo sięgnął po gazetę, żeby ukoić nerwy udawaniem, że ją czyta.  
Od tamtej pory znajdował coraz więcej dowodów na to, że obecny detektyw potrafi się sobą zaopiekować i nie potrzebuje nikogo. Na pewno nie do tego stopnia, jak kiedyś.  
Na początku John nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, ale później, stopniowo, zaczęło mu się to nie podobać- ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym, bo nie rozumiał swego niezadowolenia- powinien być przecież zachwycony, że odpada mu trochę codziennej pracy.  
Tylko co mu zostało, skoro nie chodzili na śledztwa razem, skoro było tyle rzeczy, o których nie rozmawiali, ponieważ Sherlock tego nie potrzebował, a John nie wiedział jak zacząć, a TEN nowy Sherlock dawał mu na to przestrzeń.  
I John byłby wdzięczny- w jakikolwiek innej sytuacji, byłby wdzięczny, za to milczenie, tak odpowiednie dla nich obu, tyle, że powoli zaczynało do niego docierać, że ta sytuacja nie nadawała się do normalnej procedury: „nie rozmawiać, o tym, co się stało i iść dalej”- bo tym razem, jakoś nie potrafił znaleźć powodu, by iść dalej. I znów potrzebował, żeby ktoś znalazł mu ten powód, albo nawet go narzucił...  
I dlatego, gdy John dostał maila od Ewana McKinnleya, żeby do niego przyjechał na kilka tygodni, to się ucieszył. Tak bardzo, że aż go to zdziwiło.  
Natomiast nie zdziwiło go, że Sherlock skwitował całą sprawę wzruszeniem ramion- kolejny dowód na to, jak mało potrzebował teraz Johna.  
Dopiero po chwili, od zakończenia tej rozmowy, w której Sherlock po prostu przyjął do wiadomości, że John wyjeżdża do Brazylii, na miesiąc (albo dłużej) i o nic nie pytał, ani nawet nie zmarszczył brwi, nie mówić już nawet o tym, żeby miał jakoś wyrazić swe niezadowolenie , John uświadomił sobie, że jest zły i zawiedziony, że Sherlock nie powiedział czegoś w stylu:  
\- John nie wolno ci wyjeżdżać.  
I pal licho, powody, dla których przyjąłby te słowa z ulgą. Zastanawiał się nawet przez chwilę, jakby się zachował i przeraziło go trochę, że naprawdę nie miał pojęcia.  
Najwyraźniej jednak jego przyjaciel zupełnie nie wiedział, jak sobie poradzić z tym połamanym Johnem i przyjął taktykę strusia- zgadzania się na wszystko i bycie najbardziej normalnym (to znaczy cichym i nie zajmującym otoczenia), jak tylko potrafił. Niewiele potrafił, ale widać było, że się stara. John pomyślał już ze trzy razy, że jeśli nadal tak będzie, to on tego nie zniesie- bo po co zamieszkali razem, jeśli nie po to, by chodzić na śledztwa, i by on miał ciągle zajętą każdą chwilę, chociaż by to było przez dziecinne wymagania detektywa? A przecież, póki nie pracował i miał szalenie dużo wolnego czasu.  
Dlatego nie zwlekał z odpowiedzią Ewanowi i natychmiast zaczął się zastanawiać, co musi spakować i czy przepisy dotyczące bezpieczeństwa na lotniskach się zmieniły.  
Okazało się, że może lecieć za tydzień i choć nie oczekiwał żadnego komentarza od Sherlocka, to jednak… ta cisza zaczynała mu grać na nerwach.  
Choć przecież rozmawiali; a czasem Sherlock grał na skrzypcach, co niemal (choć tylko niemal) można było uznać za jakąś formę ekspresji jego uczuć i myśli i gdy John go wtedy słuchał, to było niemal jak rozmowa. 

John wyjechał 10 września, przekonany, że ten wyjazd to coś, czego najbardziej teraz potrzebuje.  
Cieszył się na nowe miejsca do zobaczenia, ludzi do poznania, smaki do odkrycia, a przede wszystkim- na coś nowego, co, jak miał nadzieje, skutecznie oderwie go od starego. Miał już dość myślenia o Mary, Emily, Sherlocku, a zwłaszcza o tym, jak bardzo on sam jest popieprzony, że się w to wszystko wpakował. Chciał urlopu od myślenia, od analizowania, co zrobił źle i fantazjowania na temat tego, co mógł zrobić, żeby naprawić sytuację, a czego nie zrobił, bo… nie potrafił się przemóc, albo nie zauważył okazji.  
Oczywiście nie miał pojęcia, że czasem spełnienie pragnień przynosi jeszcze większe kłopoty, a zmiany- nie zawsze są dobre. 

Ewan był dokładnie taki, jakim go zapamiętał – przyjacielski, otwarty i wesoły. Miał wiele pomysłów a wszelkie przeszkody w ich realizacji traktował jak wyzwania i zakładał, że inni są tacy jak on- optymistycznie nastawieni do rzeczywistości. Dla Johna przebywanie z nim było to cudownie odświeżające i relaksujące zarazem- wreszcie był przy nim ktoś, dla kogo życie było pasmem fantastycznych niespodzianek.  
I dlatego prze przez pierwsze kilka dni swojego pobytu w Brazylii John dał się znowu porwać czyjeś energii i chęci doświadczenia wszystkiego. Odpoczywał, przy Ewanie- bo działo się tyle, że nie miał czasu o niczym myśleć. Nie raz pomyślał, że trochę mu to przypomina tamtego Sherlocka- sprzed skoku, który też potrafił żyć intensywnie i nie martwić się na zapas.  
Ewan miał dużo planów- mieli jechać na wycieczkę na kilka dni, Ewan chciał mu pokazać jakieś wspaniałe jezioro, potem Rio de Janeiro i dżunglę- tę prawdziwą, bez dróg i cywilizacji. John nie miał nic przeciwko- właściwie był zachwycony, bo od dawna nie czuł się tak dobrze. Od dawna nie czuł się tak zajęty, tak żywy, tak młody i pozbawiony tego ciężaru, który w Londynie wydawał się być nieunikniony, wrośnięty w każdą chwilę jego nowego pół- życia. Dopiero tutaj, z dala od tego wszystkiego, uświadamiał sobie (oprócz poczucia, że musiał się pomylić, że obecne kłopoty są jakoś jego winą) jak bolesna była świadomość, że oszukało go dwoje ludzi, którym zaufał bardziej, niż sobie samemu… i że w tej sytuacji nie chce już nikomu nigdy ufać. Zrozumiał też, będą wysłuchanym przez miłego i wspierającego słuchacza, jakim okazał się Ewan- że jednak potrzebuje porozmawiać o tym, co go boli, a na pewno- musi odbyć choć jedną poważną rozmowę z Sherlockiem, której zarys miał mu się wyklarować zanim wróci do Anglii.  
Ewan przygotował wypad do dżungli bardzo porządnie- spakował ich tak, żeby mogli tam wytrzymać kilka tygodni- choć plan był taki, że pojadą najwyżej na tydzień, bo później mieli polecieć do Rio de Janeiro. John był spokojny, choć to nie był jego ekosystem- Ewan tyle razy jeździł tam i przeżył, że musiał wiedzieć wystarczająco dużo i John czuł się z nim bezpiecznie. Podobało mu się to uczucie- co było dziwne, bo pół roku temu był tak bardzo znudzony bezpieczną nudą domku z ogródkiem, że gotowy był ruszyć do meliny ćpunów uzbrojony tylko w łyżkę do opon. Najwyraźniej to też się zmieniło.

Najpierw polecieli regularnym samolotem do Manaus, stolicy stanu Amazonas, a stamtąd ruszyli na wschód, wynajętym autem z kierowcą, który miał ich dowieźć do jakiejś małej miejscowości nad Amazonką, skąd mieli ruszyć wynajętą łodzią. Ewan był ewidentnie przekonany, że zajmie im to najwyżej jeden dzień i jest równie proste co przechadzka po bułki do najbliższego sklepu. Ciągle podkreślał, ile razy był w dżungli i Watson nie miał powodów, by mu nie wierzyć albo zadawać podchwytliwe pytania typu: a ile razy i w jakiej porze roku byłeś w tym konkretnym miejscu? Czy miałeś przewodnika krajowca? Jak liczna była wasza grupa? Które zadawałby (nauczony doświadczeniem) Sherlockowi. Bo Ewan wydawał się przeciwieństwem Sherlocka, pod każdym względem, i John nie podejrzewał go o posiadanie nadmiernej pewności siebie nie popartej doświadczeniem.  
A jednak trzeba było wcześniej spytać o te rzeczy- tak sobie myślał, kiedy zaczęli się przedzierać przez nieprawdopodobną zieloność puszczy.  
Po pierwsze- droga okazała się nadzwyczaj ciężka, bo sporo ostatnio padało (więcej, niż zwykle o tej porze roku) i tutejsze drogi, które i tak nawet w najsuchszej porze roku, nie były według angielskich standardów drogami, zamieniły się w rozjeżdżone bagna. Kierowca uśmiechał się cały czas, ale John widział przecież, ile wysiłku kosztuje go, żeby objechać co większe bajora, w których mogliby utknąć, bo naprawdę trudno było oszacować ich głębokość. Czasami zresztą utykali w czymś, co wydawało się mała kałużą, a okazywało jakimś rodzajem błotno- wodnej pułapki bez dna; i tracili godziny na wyciągnięcie z niej cholernie ciężkiego auta.  
Jako narzędzia mieli tylko to, co mogli znaleźć dookoła siebie i na ogół kończyło się na tym, że pełni frustracji (no, może z wyjątkiem tutejszego, którego najwyraźniej nic nie było w stanie wyprowadzić z równowagi) wtykali pod koła wszystko, co byli w stanie ruszyć z miejsca i co dawało szanse na oddanie kołom z powrotem przyczepności.  
Pośród tych nużących atrakcji, przerywanych sondowaniem kolejnego bajora (co często polegało na tym, że któryś z nich musiał na piechotę przeleźć na jego drugą stronę) oraz krótkimi odcinkami w miarę spokojnej jazdy, Johnowi coraz częściej zdarzało się kwestionować sens tej orki. Ale Ewan nie tracił nadziei- choć z planowanego dnia jazdy autem, zrobiły się już trzy i John zaczynał wątpić, czy gdy przyjadą na miejsce to łódź z wynajętymi ludźmi będzie na nich jeszcze czekać. Poruszali się coraz wolniej i John zaczynał się poważnie zastanawiać, czy to naprawdę musi tak wyglądać, i czy nie wolałby siedzieć gdzieś na placu w ładnym mieście, oglądając przechodzące dziewczyny w najróżniejszych odcieniach skóry, jedząc dobre (i niezbyt drogie) jedzenie; ale ponieważ entuzjazm i pogoda ducha Ewana wydawały się być niewzruszone, to ciągle odkładał swoje wątpliwości na później.  
I tak musieli spędzać kolejną noc na hamakach, osłonięci moskitierami przed owadami a przed deszczem- płachtami grubego plastiku, podwieszonymi na gałęziach. John, mimo niemal krańcowego zmęczenia, źle spał, tak głośno tu było po zmroku, tyle nieznanych, zwierzęcych odgłosów… Ewan zaczynał chrapać tuż po tym jak umościł się wygodnie na nylonowej ścierce, robiącej za hamak, czyli jedyne, słuszne tu łóżko. Ale John nie potrafił spać zasnąć głębszym snem, wisząc półtora metra nad ziemią, oddzielony od upadku tkaniną grubości pół milimetra, z plecami wygiętymi w nienaturalnej pozycji. Słuchając hałasów świata nieprzyjaznego ludziom, po raz kolejny, pomyślał gorzko, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to zacznie zasypiać w ciągu dnia.  
Akurat teraz, gdy powinien się wyciszyć, by zasnąć, całe jego ciało próbowało mu niedwuznacznie dać do zrozumienia, jakie jest poobcierane i poobijane od jazdy po wybojach i pogryzione przez różne owady. Jednym słowem- ta wycieczka przestała mu się podobać już dawno.  
W trakcie dnia John jeszcze się zmuszał do utrzymania fasonu przy Ewanie, który tyle się natrudził i wydał pieniędzy, żeby jego gość dostał swoją porcję przygody, ale w nocy zaczynał tęsknić za suchym upałem Afganistanu; albo niechby i mokrą, ale jednak wygodną Londynu.  
To nie wróżyło dobrze.  
W końcu poddał się i zerknął na zegarek- 02.30. Zszedł z hamaka, poddając się kolejnemu żądaniu swego ciała, które przynajmniej miał możliwość zaspokoić- był głodny, dopiero po zmroku zaczynał odczuwać apetyt, w ciągu dnia było mu na to za gorąco.  
Starając się nie obudzić nikogo, wygrzebał sobie z auta jakiś rozmiękły baton proteinowy i popił go wodą z butelki.  
Nadal kompletnie nie chciało mu się spać, za to oczy przywykły do ciemności, leciutko rozjaśnionej światłem gwiazd, które tutaj, kiedy drzewa na chwile się przerzedzały, wydawały się być na wyciągnięcie rąk. Nie tak blisko jak w Afganistanie, ale na pewno bliżej, niż w Anglii.  
Potem John wpadł na pomysł, bardzo głupi, jak się szybko okazało, żeby się przejść dookoła ich zaimprowizowanego obozu, a po drodze wysikać. Rozumował w ten sposób: i tak nie miał nic ciekawszego do roboty, odtwarzacz MP3 im się zepsuł wczoraj, a książek ze sobą nie zabrali i jedyne, co mógłby poczytać w tej chwili, gdyby miał światło, to etykiety produktów spożywczych po hiszpańsku, czyli w języku, w którym nadal rozumiał najwyżej dziesięć słów i nie był w dodatku pewny, jak się je pisze.  
Kiedy szedł, przedzierając się przez gęste poszycie, klnąc na czym świat stoi, półgłosem, żeby nie budzić nikogo, usłyszał coś, co zdołało się przebić przez ogólny gwar kumkań, cykań, małpich wrzasków i tysiąca innych niesprecyzowanych odgłosów. Brzmiało jak gardłowy pomruk i było na tyle bliskie i nisko, że John od razu pomyślał o psie i jego gadzi mózg zareagował gęsia skórką i jeszcze większą ilością potu, spływającego po plecach i skroniach. Znieruchomiał ze strachu, że jeśli zacznie uciekać, to zwierzę natychmiast rzuci się za nim, a przecież, w tej ciemności i pełnym korzeni i dziur poszyciu nie przebiegnie więcej, niż dziesięciu kroków, bez wywrócenia się na wznak, albo nadziania na coś kolczastego i prawdopodobniej trującego, przez co odstanie obrzydliwej wysypki. (Ewan od razu uświadomił go o niebezpieczeństwie dotykania jakiejkolwiek rośliny tutaj).  
Pomruk przechodzący w warkot zabrzmiał wyraźniej i John poczuł taką niezrozumiałą i obezwładniającą zgrozę, że zaczynał się bać o swoje serce.  
Przestawał myśleć i kontrolować zachowanie i kiedy coś ukąsiło go w prawą łydkę- dosłownie podskoczył i pobiegł na oślep, ogólnie kierunku samochodu.  
Nie czuł bólu, ale to nie miało znaczenia- to tylko adrenalina i automatyczny system ochrony życia, które na chwilą włączyły mu dopalanie dbając o to, by jak najszybciej uciekł, od być może śmiertelnego zagrożenia. Brak bólu nie oznaczał, że wszystko było w porządku.  
John był bliski paniki przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie wiedział, co go ugryzło i kiedy znalazł się przy aucie miał w głowie tylko jedną myśl- obudzić krajowca, żeby mu to powiedział.  
Ewan trochę się przestraszył, kiedy John wpadając na jego hamak wyrwał go ze snu, ale kiedy obaj oprzytomnieli i ciut ochłonęli, a krajowiec został obudzony i włączyli wszystkie latarnie, jakie mieli (które natychmiast oblepiły oczywiście chmary robactwa) zaczęli starannie oglądać nogę Johna.  
Na szczęście- według tego, co obaj znający się na rzeczy ustalili między sobą po hiszpańsku nie był to żaden wąż.  
\- No, Johnny wlazłeś komuś na ogon- Ewan zaśmiał się z ulgi, kiedy skończyli debatować nad kilkoma płytkimi, ale sporymi rankami, które na szczęście szybko przestały krwawić.  
John nadal pocił się bardziej, niż zwykle, przyciągając więcej, niż zwykle, robactwa, ale serce już mu zwolniło do prawie normalnego rytmu.  
\- Co to znaczy?  
\- To znaczy, że nie odpadnie ci noga i nie musimy od razu jechać przez las, ryzykując życiem. Wystarczy, jeśli jutro dojedziemy wreszcie do Amazonki i dopłyniemy nią do jakiegoś większego miasteczka, gdzie dostaniesz parę zastrzyków.- a widząc powątpiewanie na twarzy przyjaciela, dodał:- Na wracanie zajechaliśmy już za daleko. Ale to ewidentnie był ssak i to niezbyt duży, który zdenerwował się na ciebie, boś na niego pewnie nadepnął w nocy, albo bronił swojego gniazda.  
Ponieważ Ewan nie wiedział, jakie to mogło być dokładnie zwierzę, a wypytywany tubylec także wzruszał nonszalancko ramionami, John starał się wmówić w siebie, że to nic groźnego. Zdezynfekował ranę, owinął ją porządnie opatrunkiem i zdążył nawet jeszcze zasnąć na chwilę, zanim wstało słońce.  
Następnego dnia zrobili tak, jak zapowiedział Ewan- przesiedli się na jakąś łódź i nawet zdążyli do zmroku dopłynąć do jakiejś osady, ale choć John docenił przewagę poruszania się tym szlakiem komunikacyjnym i zdołał nawet znaleźć jakiegoś lekarza, znającego się na tutejszych chorobach, który zrobił mu (podobno nie przeterminowane a na pewno cholernie drogie zastrzyki przeciw wściekliźnie i tężcowi), ochota na przygodę całkowicie wywietrzała mu z głowy.  
Rana nie była ani rozległa, ani głęboka i nie tylko nie wymagała szwów, ale już nawet zaczynała się goić, ale pomimo lekkiego rozczarowania Ewana, John stanowczo odmówił dalszej wycieczki, bo stracił do niej resztkę serca.  
Kiedy wrócili do domu Ewana, po dwóch dniach (zeszli na ląd w miejscu, gdzie było nawet maleńkie lotnisko) John poszedł jeszcze raz do lekarza i odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że wszystko jest w porządku, a rana goi się ładnie.  
A jednak tu też nie spał lepiej, budząc się po kilku godzinach płytkiego snu, przez jakieś niejasne nie zapamiętane koszmary i nie mogąc już potem zasnąć, aż do rana.  
Oczywiście przez to był coraz bardziej zmęczony i - co wydawało się oczywiste- coraz bardziej rozdrażniony. Mimo przyjacielskości Ewana, zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę, że w tym stanie nie jest już zbyt przyjemnym towarzystwem.  
Martwiło go to i po dwóch dniach decyzja o wcześniejszym powrocie do UK była prosta. Upewnił się tylko, że postąpił dobrze, gdy przyjaciel nie wyszedł poza uprzejme zdziwienie i nie namawiał go zbyt długo na wyprawę do Rio.  
Dlatego John czuł ulgę, pakując swe rzeczy do torby, a jeszcze większą, jadąc na lotnisko. Lot do Anglii prawie cały przespał.

Londyn przywitał go angielską pogodą, ale o dziwo, to go tylko uspokoiło- uznał, że miał widać dosyć tego oślepiającego, przytłaczającego brazylijskiego słońca i widać nasycił się nim wystarczająco, żeby mu go nie brakowało przez następne pochmurne miesiące zimy i wczesnej wiosny.

221 B przywitało ciszą i spokojem oraz go znajomym zapachem, od którego widocznie zdążył odwyknąć, bo uderzył go w nos z niespotykaną wcześniej intensywnością. John uśmiechnął się do siebie i pomyślał, że chyba musi być chory, skoro tak go cieszy powrót do zimnego, mokrego Londynu i najwyraźniej pustego domu, bez żadnych interesujących perspektyw wypełnionego adrenalina śledztwa czy nawet pracy w przychodni.  
Kiedy się rozpakował i poszedł do kuchni, sprawdzić jak pilne jest wyjście do sklepu, okazało się, że nie jest tak samotny w mieszkaniu jak sądził. Sherlock musiał wyjść do swego Pałacu Umysłu, bo nie tylko był cicho przez ponad godzinę, ale i nie narzucał się w tym czasie ze swoja obecnością tak bardzo, że John go w ogóle nie zauważył.  
Na widok Johna z bardzo bliska, oderwał wzrok od ściany i… uśmiechnął się – tym lekkim uśmiechem, który znikał dużo szybciej, niż się pojawiał i nie zostawiał po sobie śladu- do tego stopnia, że po chwili już nikt by nie uwierzył, że się w ogóle uśmiechnął.  
\- John.- stwierdził, jak zwykle na powitanie i Johnowi lekko zakręciło się w głowie i zemdliło leciutko, bo choć Sherlock wyglądał jak zwykle na całkiem czystego – gładko ogolonego i ze świeżo umytymi włosami a pod niebieskim szlafrokiem miał przynajmniej podkoszulek i spodnie, to John go POCZUŁ - nie zapach papierosów (które niestety, czasem zdarzało mu się od niego poczuć, za co się złościł, ale dostawał odpowiedź: Nie miałem dostępu do plastrów nikotynowych, John!) ani chemikaliów, którymi pachniał często po jakichś eksperymentach- tylko zapachem który John musiał znać od bardzo dawna, ale nigdy do tej pory świadomie nie rejestrował- indywidualnym zapachem Sherlocka.  
Mdłości na szczęście szybko minęły a nos, jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach przyzwyczaił się szybko i przestał zwracać świadomie uwagę swego właściciela, na tyle, by mógł skupić myśli i wyartykułować, nieco zduszone:  
\- Sherlock… wróciłem wcześniej.  
Brwi detektywa podjechały lekko do góry, a usta wygięły się w dół  
\- Widzę.- odwrócił spojrzenie jakby lekko speszony, choć John wiedział, że Sherlock z natury jest prawdopodobnie niezdolny do czucia takich uczuć.- Było nudno? Czy twój przyjaciel…- zawiesił głos, jakby coś insynuując, ale John wiedział, że to oznacza tylko tyle, że albo mu się znudziła ta konwersacja w połowie zdania, albo po prostu nie wiedział, jak ma je dokończyć.  
Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, którego przyczyn także nie rozumiał, ale jego humorzastość nie była niczym nowym- trwała mniej więcej odkąd dowiedział się, kim jest jego żona.  
\- Było w porządku. A Ewan był… bardzo w porządku, ale… coś mnie ugryzło, a dżungla okazała się nie taka zajmująca jak na filmach i… wróciłem.- zakończył.- Jakąś sprawa?- spytał lekko, choć z widoczną nadzieją. Choć był zmęczony podróżą, nie odmówiłby jakiejś ciekawej sprawie. Może wreszcie Sherlock by na jakąś go zabrał wreszcie?  
\- Taak… właściwie…- Sherlock jakby się wahał, ale John już czuł znajome podekscytowanie. Gra się zaczynała…  
\- Mógłbyś się przydać.  
John uśmiechnął się, już całkiem otwarcie, rozumiejąc, że właśnie wrócili do starego układu, który się sprawdzał przez tyle lat- geniusz i jego bloger.  
O niczym innym nie marzył.


	2. Tajemnicza Dziwaczność

Śledztwo było fantastycznie ekscytujące- John czuł ciekawość i podziw graniczący z zachwytem, gdy detektyw wydedukował nazwisko podejrzanego z dosłownie kilku drobnych wskazówek.   
Ale szybko wszystko się popsuło.   
Sherlock, z normalną u niego niecierpliwością, zarządził, że od razu pojadą do podejrzanego z policją. Greg nie oponował, bo też chciał to załatwić szybko, a wolał mieć Sherlocka przy sobie, żeby go potem łatwiej zapędzić do wypełniania papierów.  
Kiedy przyjechali na miejsce, lało już jak z cebra i dom, w południowym Hillington, mający już swe lata świetności za sobą, ociekając wodą, wyglądał nawet gorzej, niż zwykle.   
Szybko okazało się, że podejrzany jest nie tylko uzbrojony, ale i doprowadzony do stanu, w którym gotów jest wziąć jako zakładników, członków własnej rodziny- żonę i dzieci.  
Sherlock wycofał się za linię policyjnych samochodów, ewidentnie zdegustowany rozwojem wypadków i analizujący prawdopodobieństwo różnych scenariuszy, wymyślający strategię, zagubiony w swej głowie, niezdolny odpowiedzieć na coraz bardziej natrętne pytania swojego blogera:  
\- Co teraz robimy? Co dalej?  
Greg też popatrywał na niego skonsternowany przez chwilę - dawny Sherlock miał plan na każdą okoliczności i absolutną pewność, że jest jedynym słusznym.   
Podejrzany wydzierał się do nich zza niebieskich, lekko odrapanych drzwi, jego żona krzyczała i John czuł coraz większą presję, pragnienie, żeby coś zrobić, cokolwiek. Sytuacja wydawała się nie do zniesienia, adrenalina zawężała mu pole widzenia i doprowadzała krew do wrzenia.  
\- Zrób coś!- wybuchł wreszcie, eksplodując wściekłością.  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego, z zaskoczeniem, spod mokrej od deszczu grzywki, jakby dopiero teraz sobie o nim przypomniał. Otwarł usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, John poczuł się jak głupek i zrozumiał, że jeśli czegoś zaraz nie zrobi, szlag go trafi.  
\- Wchodzę tam!- wrzasnął i nie czekając na czyjąkolwiek reakcję potruchtał za róg, by znaleźć jakieś nie zamknięte okno, albo otwarte drugie wejście.   
Nikt go nie zdążył zatrzymać (bo może nie chciał wcale?) i John okrążył budynek. Obejrzał okna- zamknięte rolety przeciwwłamaniowe raczej nie wróżyły dobrze; spróbował przekręcić klamkę drzwi wychodzących na mały pseudo- ogródek i otwarł je.  
Poczuł, jak zalewa go nadzieja i nawet coś podobnego do satysfakcji, ale po nich nadeszła kolejna fala wściekłości, która zmyła wszelkie pozytywne wrażenia.  
„Jak on może ryzykować zżyciem swojej rodziny? Jak można być takim skurwielem?” pomyślał, ale zaraz po tej przyszły myśli mniej jasne, bardziej poplątane, nie do końca ukształtowane i tylko słuszny gniew był dla niego zrozumiały- popędził go, jak ostroga konia, do jakiegoś działania.   
Potem John parę razy próbował komuś wytłumaczyć, dlaczego zachował się tak nierozważnie- zamiast wycofać się i wezwać kogoś, pokazać otwarte wejście i odsunąć się na bok, robiąc przejście, by pozwolić ludziom do tego wyszkolonym robić swoje, on po prostu wszedł do domu.   
Mimo wściekłości był bardzo skupiony, poruszał się pewnie i szybko, ale cicho- jakby znał rozkład pomieszczeń, albo jakby nagle wyhodował sobie kolejny zmysł orientacji. Wiedział, gdzie iść- jak na szpiegowskich filmach- nie musiał świadomie rejestrować wszystkiego, żeby wiedzieć, co zrobić.   
Był tak szybki i cichy, że udało mu się zajść podejrzanego od tyłu i wytracić mu broń z ręki, zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował, że ktoś tu wszedł. Rozbroił go, uderzając jego dłonią z pistoletem o najbliższą futrynę.   
Żona podejrzanego, z jękiem i płaczem, osunęła się od razu na podłogę, gdzieś z boku cały czas wyło dziecko, ale John był skupiony tylko na mężczyźnie.   
Tak bardzo, że zapomniał o ludziach na zewnątrz, o tym, że to była właściwie akcja policyjna, że tu nie dowodzi i przede wszystkim, że nikt nie dał mu pozwolenia na działanie.   
Tamten był wyższy i cięższy od Johna, ale także grubawy i kompletnie zaskoczony obecnością kogoś obcego we własnym korytarzu i dlatego na początku się nie bronił. Wypuścił broń z ręki po pierwszym uderzeniu jego ręką o futrynę, ale po chwili, gdy John przycisnął go do ściany, zebrał się na odwagę i zaczął go odpychać, wrzeszcząc coś, przeklinając i, po raz kolejny tego dnia, John stracił, wyjątkowo kruchą ostatnio, cierpliwość.   
Uderzył go z całej siły pięścią, w bok twarzy, aż mu głowa odskoczyła i głucho huknęła w ścianę wytapetowaną pożółkłymi różyczkami.   
Ale to nie wystarczyło, facet miał najwyraźniej twardy łeb i zrodzoną z desperacji wolę walki, bo gdy się ocknął, natychmiast rzucił się na przeciwnika z rękami wyciągniętymi, by go udusić.   
I tego było już zbyt wiele- możliwe, że kiedyś John by go tylko obezwładnił.   
Może, gdyby pamiętał o wsparciu za drzwiami, pamiętałby też i o tym, że tamten nie ma już broni i jest właściwie bezbronny i wystarczy tylko krzyknąć, żeby wkroczyła policja i pomogła mu go unieruchomić. Ale dzisiaj… John zapomniał o tym wszystkim; zapomniał nawet, jak się nazywa, a co dopiero- że nie musi załatwiać tego całkiem sam. Słyszał, ale nie słuchał, jak krzyki kobiety zmieniają wysokość i stają się pełnymi złości wyartykułowanymi wrzaskami:  
\- Zabijesz go! Niech go ktoś powstrzyma! Ludzie!  
Nie słuchał, ani nie zauważał, jak otwarły się drzwi, wpuszczając ludzi.   
Dotarło to do niego dopiero, kiedy czyjeś ręce zaczęły brutalnie odciągać go od ofiary, której krew lała się nie tylko z połamanego nosa, ale i tyłu głowy, a nawet ust (podejrzany miał połamane zęby i krwawą miazgę zamiast warg i nie wrzeszczał, głośniej od swej żony, tylko dlatego, że stracił przytomność.  
Teraz krzyczało już więcej osób i co gorsza część z nich na Johna.   
A on nie rozumiał o co chodzi, bo coś w nim… było szczęśliwe i ukojone, spokojne wręcz, jakby otwarło się w nim oko wewnętrznego cyklonu- całkowicie spokojne, pośród totalnego chaosu dookoła.  
I wtedy zrobił coś zaskakującego – znieruchomiał (szarpiące go ręce zareagowały na to, zwalniając ze zdziwienia swe ruchy i poluzowując uchwyt) i uśmiechnął się- szalonym uśmiechem Jokera- którego, na szczęście dla niego, nikt nie zauważył w tym pandemonium składającym się z wyjącego w kącie dziecka, spazmującej żony i poddenerwowanych długim i pełnym napięcia oczekiwaniem funkcjonariuszy policji.   
Niedługo potem John został wyrzucony na ulicę, bez dalszych ceremonii, a Sherlock przywitał go tam zdziwionym spojrzeniem i uniesionymi brwiami. 

Przygoda skończyła się na posterunku, na którym Sherlock wylądował za jednym biurkiem, zawalonym papierami, a John przed drugim, po którego drugiej stronie stał, bardzo czerwony na twarzy i straszliwie zły Gregory Lestrade, w całej swej okazałości i słusznym gniewie.  
\- Ciesz się, że od razu nie wsadzę cię do pierdla. John! Czemu to zrobiłeś? Czemu…- reszta zdania mu uciekał, ale właściwie wiedział, o co chodzi, bo miał deja- vu- tyle, że do tej pory to raczej Sherlock dostawał takie wściekłe reprymendy.   
Coś, głęboko w środku mózgu Johna, to coś, co obudziło się na krótko, by okazać swoje zadowolenie i głęboka satysfakcje z widoku zalanego krwią i pobitego do nieprzytomności mężczyzny (wroga!) było leciutko rozbawione całą tą sytuacją i wiedziało, że trzeba po prostu przeczekać.   
Kiedy jednak Sherlock mruknął coś niewyraźnie za plecami Johna, wzbudziło to jego zainteresowanie. Odwrócił się z pytaniem:  
\- Co? Co tam mamroczesz?  
Sherlock uniósł spojrzenie znad papierów i przesunął się na niewygodnym, plastikowym krześle.  
\- Mówiłem, że mogłeś się trochę zastanowić, zanim naraziłeś swoje życie i moje śledztwo.- a po zduszonym, obudzonym wykrzykniku Grega dodał łaskawie:- No i pewnie sprawiłeś kłopot naszemu ukochanemu… Gregory’emu.  
John otworzył szerzej oczy i nie był wstanie nie wykrztusić:  
\- Jak… jakim cudem pamiętasz, jak ma na imię?  
Sherlock wykrzywił usta w krzywym uśmiechu, tym pomiędzy rozbawieniem a kpiną.  
\- Dotarłem po prostu do końca listy wszystkich męskich imion na literę G.  
John wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i Sherlock nie potrafił powstrzymać swojego. Greg nie był wszakże w takim dobrym nastroju i uderzył ręka w stół, by to zamanifestować.  
\- Do cholery! Dosyć tego, Sherlock wracasz do papierów, a ty John… zdajesz sobie sprawę co się stanie, jeśli ta kobieta… albo ten facet… jeśli ktokolwiek wniesie oskarżenie…  
Sherlock zmarszczył usta i brwi ,a jego twarz nabrała wyrazu znudzenia.  
\- Gregory, wiesz, że John musiał tak zareagować, to była obrona konieczna…  
\- Być może! Ale nie byłaby konieczna, gdyby tam nie polazł!  
\- Gdybym tam nie polazł…- uznał za stosowne wtrącić John, zaskakująco spokojny i zadowolony, że Sherlock podziela jego punkt widzenia.- Stalibyśmy tam do teraz. Na tej cholernej ulicy. Chyba, że ta babka byłaby już martwa- to może ktoś by się odważył ruszyć…- zakończył już całkiem spokojnie i niemal cicho. Może dlatego, że nadal nie patrzył na Lestrada, tylko na Sherlocka, który odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem pełnym czegoś bliższego zaciekawieniu, niż irytacji, która zwykle przejawiał w takich sytuacjach. 

Kiedy wreszcie mogli wrócić do domu, John był już śpiący a detektyw… Sherlock cały czas popatrywał na niego spod przymkniętych powiek, udając oczywiście, że nie patrzy. John był świadomy tej mistyfikacji i musiał zdusić chichot, myśląc o tym, że Sherlock nadal jest taki czytelny.  
Kiedy dojechali na Baker Street, obudziło go szarpniecie parkowanej taksówki i zdołał uchwycić spojrzenie Sherlocka, który pozwolił sobie patrzeć otwarcie, kiedy jego przyjaciel spał.  
Kiedy wysiedli, John nie wytrzymał i zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
\- Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że nie widzę, że się na mnie gapisz od godziny? O co ci chodzi?  
Sherlock nie odpowiedział i uciekł na górę po schodach, ale o ile John umiał dobrze zinterpretować to, co na sekundę zauważył na jego twarzy- był zaskoczony i zmieszany.   
„Ha, udało mi się go zaskoczyć!” pomyślał z dumą, ale zanim dotarł do mieszkania przypomniał siebie, jak bardzo jest zmęczony i już nie chciał drążyć żadnego tematu.  
Nie poświęcił nawet jednej chwili zastanowienia enigmatycznym słowom Sherlocka, które wypowiedział, gdy John szedł do łazienki.  
\- Zmieniłeś się. Nie wiem tylko kiedy i dlaczego.

***

John spał. I wiedział, że śni, bo gdyby nie spał, nie mógłby biec nago przez pustynię. Wiedział, że to pustynia, bo wszędzie był piasek i było bardzo ciepło. A więc musiał to być Afganistan. Ale dlaczego był sam? Dlaczego nie w mundurze, bez broni? I dlaczego biegł? Uciekał, chyba, ale nie potrafił się obrócić- z powodu jakiejś sennej logiki, nie mógł się obrócić.   
Musiał uciekać, bo czuł, że chce biec, że musi biec… czuł ostre ziarenka piasku pod bosymi stopami- przyjemnie drapały, kiedy uderzał w nie piętami i mniej przyjemnie wbijały się w miękkie części palców, gdy odbijał się nimi, wykonując kolejny krok.   
Czuł, że przepełnia go euforia biegu, że może tak biec jeszcze długo, że nic go nie boli i że właściwie nie obchodzi go, gdzie i dlaczego biegnie.  
A potem się obudził, nagle, w jednej sekundzie.   
Kolejne kilka zabrało mu ustalenie czemu. Jak zawsze chodziło o Sherlocka.   
\- Jooohn!- darło się coś z dołu i John usiadł sztywno jak pajac wyskakujący z pudełka.- Gzie jest mój telefon!?  
Zanim zdążył pomyśleć, zanim zdążył się wykurzyć, był już poza łóżkiem. I krzyczał:  
\- Sherlock! Ucisz się, bo obudzisz wszystkich.  
\- Jakich wszystkich?- odparł rezolutnie Sherlock, pojawiając się u podstawy schodów.- Pani Hudson już wstała, ty… też.- dokończył powoli, jakby musiał rozdzielić swoją uwagę na kolejny przedmiot. John poczuł na sobie jego szacujące spojrzenie i jak zwykle w takich chwilach, poczuł się leciutko speszony, odruchowo poprawiając opadające spodnie od piżamy i stłumił śmieszną ochotę na zasłonięcie gołej klatki piersiowej- i to nie tylko z powodu blizny.  
\- Gdzie jest mój telefon?- Sherlock wrócił do meritum, po tym, jak skończył wnikliwe oględziny.- I… i wcale tak głośno nie krzyczałem.- wydął swoje dziewczęce usta dziecinnie.- Najwyżej podniosłem nieco głos.  
John mrugnął bezrozumnie, a potem udał zaszokowanie.  
\- Nie krzyczałeś? Ty… nie. Krzyczałeś? Sherlock jeśli to nie był wrzask, to masz coś z uszami. Co by tłumaczyło, czemu wrzeszczysz. Powinieneś się zbadać.  
\- John, jak oceniłbyś głośność mojego głosu TERAZ? A wcześniej? Skoro- jak cię zapewniam- mój słuch jest doskonały, to raczej z twoim coś jest nie tak. Albo...- zawiesił głos na tak długo, że John się zniecierpliwił. Poza tym zaczynał do niego docierać nieprzyjemny chłód podłogi, liżący mu stopy.  
\- Albo co?- zapytał z głośno wydmuchując powietrze. Nie zależało mu na odpowiedzi, nie tak naprawdę. Ale chciał już się ubrać.   
\- Jeszcze nie wiem.- dokończył detektyw z definitywnością, która ucinała wszelkie pytania.   
I zniknął z pola widzenia, wracając do tego, co przedtem robił. 

Oczywiście, okazało się, że telefon Sherlock leżał w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co on sam- na ustalenie tego potrzebowali tylko minuty- John zadzwonił na jego numer, a dzwonek komórki odezwał się spod sterty papierów rzuconych w luźna kupę pod oknem. Jak mógł się tam znaleźć- tego nie udało się ustalić nikomu.   
John zajął się śniadaniem. Wczorajsza aktywność fizyczna, przekroczenie kilku stref czasowych oraz opuszczenie kolacji dodało mu apetytu. Bardzo.   
Szybko okazało się jednak, że Sherlock mógł się nauczyć trochę dbać o siebie, ale ta zmiana nie oznaczała, że potrafił zrobić zakupy, albo chociaż zamówić coś jadalnego przez internet.   
Niestety, stan lodówki wskazywał, że nie chciało mu się wyrzucić z niej tego, czego nie zjadł, a co- po dwutygodniowej nieobecności Johna- nadawało się do kosza na śmieci.   
John wydawał różne odgłosy wyrażające jego odczucia- głównie irytację, złość i desperację- ale do jego współlokatora nic nie docierało. Siedział na fotelu, wpatrując się w przestrzeń, najprawdopodobniej przebywając w swoim Pałacu Umysłu, ale na Johna to już od kilku lat nie działało.  
\- Co to jest?- syknął, podchodząc i rzucając mu na kolana coś brązowego.- Jakim cudem tego nie wyrzuciłeś? Śmierdzi jak… jak nie wiem, co.  
Sherlock przymknął oczy, w nadziei, że odetnie bodźce dochodzące z otoczenia bardziej skutecznie.  
\- Czy ty w ogóle otwierałeś lodówkę, jak byłem u Ewana?  
Sherlock westchnął długo i teatralnie.   
\- Po co miałbym to zrobić? I weź mi to z kolan, bo choć nie czuje żadnego, jak się wyraziłeś smrodu, to jednak nie potrzebuje tego do niczego. Nawiasem mówiąc- to są, a raczej były- zwłoki. Myślę, że kurczaka- między innymi.  
John zaczynał się wkurzać. Ta część ich relacji, w której Sherlock miał go gdzieś , nigdy nie była jego ulubioną częścią życia z Panem Genialnym.  
\- Sherlock.- warknął, żeby tamten raczył zwrócić na niego uwagę, a może chociaż postarał się udawać, że ja zwraca.- Sherlock… idę na zakupy, głodny i wściekły, bo nie chciało ci się ruszyć tyłka… Ani zamówić coś przez internet! Albo wiesz co…- zmienił front, bo detektyw nie uchylił powiek nawet o milimetr.- Niech będzie po twojemu- masz gdzieś jedzenie, masz gdzieś mnie, więc ja też będę miał gdzieś ciebie.   
I wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami, obiecując sobie, że też będzie miał go gdzieś.   
Aż do najbliższego sklepu, nie uświadomił sobie, jakie to dziecinne. Ale kiedy do niego wszedł, zapachy jedzenia wyparły wszystko inne z jego głowy- John był głodny, straszliwie głodny- tylko ktoś tak głodny mógłby otwarcie i niepowstrzymanie ślinić się na widok bułek… i zanim dotarł do kasy- z przepełnionym koszykiem (bo w tym stanie nie mógł się oprzeć prawie niczemu), jego brzuch wydawał prawie bez przerwy okropnie głośne i zawstydzajcie odgłosy- jakieś wycia, bulgotania i burczenie. Stojąc na końcu krótkiej kolejki, John próbował je pokryć niezręcznym kaszelkiem; a było mu trudno, bo przed nim stała jakąś kobieta pachnąca okropnie wyrazistymi perfumami albo dezodorantem, który w jego obecnym stanie wydawał się obrzydliwie odstręczający.  
Johnowi te kilka minut w kolejce dłużyło się niepomiernie i wypadł ze sklepu, gdy tylko kasjerka skończyła wydawać mu resztę.

Droga na Baker Street przemierzył truchtem. Szybkim.   
I gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, rzucił się na jedną z bułek, rwąc ją zębami, rozpakowując równocześnie siatki.   
Zanim skończył i wszystko, co potrzebowało trafić do lodówki, trafiło do niej, po bułce nie było śladu, ale jego apetyt jakby się tylko zaostrzył.  
\- Sherlock! Jesz śniadanie?- zapytał odruchowo, całkiem zapominając o obietnicy udawania, że Sherlock nie istnieje. Zbyt zajęty zastanawianiem się na co ma największą ochotę. Odpowiedziała mu cisza i wtedy spojrzał na salon – Sherlock nie było.  
Miał to gdzieś, właściwie, teraz, kiedy mógł wreszcie zjeść świeże pyszne śniadanie. I duże, żeby mu wynagrodziło cały ten ubytek kalorii.  
Zrobił sobie wielką jajecznicę i podgrzał kiełbaski, a potem dobił kilkoma tostami z dżemem i na koniec poczuł się wreszcie całkowicie syty i… senny.   
Mimo, że wstał z łóżka niecałe dwie godziny wcześniej, postanowił trochę odpocząć. Pomyślał, że właściwie nie ma nic złego w paru chwilach nieróbstwa i włączył TV.   
Nie było nic ciekawego, ale jakieś stare odcinki Top Gear nadawały się jak najbardziej, do bezmyślnego trawienia. Nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy zaczął nasłuchiwać odgłosów zza drzwi sypialni Sherlocka, próbując odgadnąć, co się tam dzieje.   
Żeby wiedzieć, że to detektyw hałasuje za nimi, nie musiał nawet, jak kiedyś, odwracać głowy i sprawdzać, czy jego klucze są na miejscu- teraz mówił mu to jego węch (właściwie to było dziwnie, jakoś do tej pory nie wyczuwał niczyjej obecności węchem) i słuch- bo słyszał go, odkąd się obudził.   
Nawet go zdziwiło, że zazwyczaj cichy detektyw (kiedy tylko nie wrzeszczał na kogoś, ani nie biegał w manii, związanej ze śledztwem), był dzisiaj ciągle słyszalny, ale żeby odgadywać, po odgłosach, co robi - to już wymagało trochę zaangażowania. Postanowił zwiększyć poziom trudności, i żeby zarazem nie wyjść na kompletnie znudzonego, lub szalonego, gdyby Sherlock nagle otworzył drzwi do sypialni, nie przyciszył telewizora i nie zakradł się pod jego drzwi. Pozwolił sobie tylko obrócić głowę pod takim kątem, by jego słabe ludzkie uszy mogły wyłapać jak najwięcej dźwięków.   
Coś tam, w jego sypialni, szeleściło i stukało, i John wysilał pamięć próbując przypomnieć sobie, co mogłoby wydawać takie dźwięki.  
„Przesuwa coś? Przekłada jakieś książki, papiery? No bo przecież nie zamiata chyba?” to brzmiało jak wbijanie gwoździa, a to… jak rozciąganie taśmy… „Zlepia pudło, do któregoś coś potem wpakuje?” zastanawiał się leniwie, czując jak stopniowo i bardzo przyjemnie odpływa, kiedy usłyszał wypowiedziane półgłosem słowa, tym matowym, niskim głosem, który mógł należeć tylko do detektywa.  
John, myśląc, że mówi do niego, przyciszył dźwięk telewizora i już miał krzyknąć coś w stylu: „Teraz przeginasz w drugą stronę. Jak chcesz, żebym cię usłyszał, to przestań szeptać i wyjdź z pokoju…” ale szybko zrozumiał, że Sherlock chyba nie chciał być słyszany, bo właśnie mówił:  
\- …spytać Mycrofta, co z Mary, gdzie teraz jest i jak się czuje Emily, czy… porozmawiać z Johnem, kiedy mu przejdzie… dlaczego prawie zabił Daniela McComba? Dlaczego wrócił wcześniej z Brazylii… coś się zmieniło, co?..  
Johnowi zrobiło się tak głupio, że odruchowo pokręcił się na poduszkach sofy. Jakoś… nie chciał tego słuchać. Nie wiedział, dlaczego ale nie chciał słuchać, jak Sherlock analizuje jego zachowanie. Chyba nie chciał się dowiedzieć o sobie czegoś, na co nie był gotowy, do czego nie chciał jeszcze przyznać. A myśli o Mary i Emily unikał z reguły, z przekonania, że to jedyne, co może zrobić. Odchrząknął ze skrępowania i podkręcił dźwięk.   
I tak się skupił na tym, co miał do powiedzenie publiczności Clarkson, że po pół godzinie odpłynął w sen.

I znów śnił o czymś, o kimś… podniecającym … i znanym, kto chciał z nim uprawiać seks i tylko musieli znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, jakieś łóżko albo pokój, który da się zamknąć na klucz…  
Ale, zanim je znaleźli, coś Johna wyrwało ze snu, mniej gwałtownie niż rano, ale równie skutecznie.   
Gdy się dobudził, ze zdrętwiałą ręką i odrobiną śliny w kąciku ust, bo głowa mu opadła na prawe ramię podczas snu, drzwi od sypialni Sherlocka były szeroko otwarte, a jego samego już nie było w mieszkaniu.   
John nie wiedział, skąd to wie, ale ostatnio mógł polegać na swych zmysłach.   
Trzaśniecie drzwi wejściowych podpowiedziało mu wyraźnie, że Sherlock właśnie wyszedł gdzie i to go pewnie wyrwało z drzemki. „Znów mnie olał”- pomyślał John, nie bez przykrego uczucia rozczarowania, i wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni.  
Zaczął pisać SMsa, ale doszedł tylko do:  
„Jakieś śledztwo? Mam przyjść? Mam…” kiedy przypomniał sobie, że Sherlock olewał go od rana i że sam miał go olewać, w rewanżu. Skasował wiadomość i postanowił, że skończyć z tym wymuszonym bezrobociem, które czyniło go sfrustrowanym, smutnym, rozdrażnionym i zbyt zależnym od humorów współlokatora. Zadzwonił, umówił się, że przyjdzie do pracy pojutrze i na chwile to nadało sens jego życiu.   
Ale tylko na chwile.   
Ubrał się więc i wyszedł do parku, żeby obudzić się do reszty i usprawiedliwić swoją ochotę na kolejny wielki posiłek.  
Przeszedł się po parku i nawet mu się spodobało, bo nie było tu dziś dużo ludzi- i mógł chwile odpocząć od… od czego właściwie? Przecież spał ponad dziesięć godzin w sumie, odespał i lot i Brazylię i nawet wtłuczenie temu facetowi… nie był w pracy od miesiąca a i wcześniej się nie przemęczał… czym miałby być zmęczony?  
Usiadł na ławce i przymknął oczy, wysuwając twarz do słońca i wsłuchując się w intensywne życie towarzyskie kaczek rozgrywające się dookoła niego.  
Znów sracił poczucie czasu i zapadł w rodzaj bezmyślnego transu (ostatnio robił się tym naprawdę coraz lepszy; w tym i we wpadaniu we wściekłość) a kiedy się z niego ocknął, był w zaskakująco dobrym humorze i nawet nie miał ochoty użalać się nad sobą.  
No i był bardzo głodny.   
W drodze powrotnej wstąpił po dwie kanapki do Starbucksa (druga miała być dla Sherlocka) i nie dał rady się im oprzeć, zanim doszedł na Baker Street. Zastał tam co prawda współlokatora, ale nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem i od razu zamówił chińszczyznę.   
Po namyśle, zamówił jedną porcję Sherlockowi, bez konsultacji, stwierdzając, że jeśli współlokator jej nie zje, to on sam będzie miał na później dokładkę.   
Sherlock jednak nie miał nic przeciwko zjedzeniu czegoś ciepłego, wyglądał nawet na zainteresowanego tym, co mówi i robi John; co mu przypomniało, jaki Sherlock czasami potrafi być zwyczajnie- miły. I John pomyślał nawet przez chwilę, czy nie chce odbyć tej Poważnej Rozmowy z nim dzisiaj, ale… zrezygnował. Przyjrzał mu się uważniej i spytał:  
\- Jak się czujesz? Dobrze, że jesz… coś. - dodał, mierząc odruchowo ilość ryżu z krewetkami i warzyw, które detektyw nałożył na swój talerz.- Ale nie wyglądasz…- zastanowił się jak to ująć, żeby się nie ośmieszyć.- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Jest jakaś sprawa, coś… mogę ci jakoś pomóc?  
Sherlock znieruchomiał, nie patrząc mu w oczy i na chwilę przestał przeżuwać. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego i John zastanowił się, czy przekroczył jakąś granice, czy nie wolno mu było zadawać już takich bezpośrednich pytań?  
\- Nie.- usłyszał w końcu.- Nie dzieje się nic… ciekawego.  
Szybkie spojrzenie, ledwo rzut okiem, który jakoś sprawił, że jego słowa wydały się kłamstwem. John miał nagle dość tego muru uprzejmości, wiedział, że Sherlock jest zestresowany.  
\- Sherlock, słyszałem cię. Przyzwyczaiłeś się mówić za głośno do siebie, bo naprawdę nie podsłuchiwałem… Czemu sprawdzasz co u Mary i Emily- to chyba należy do moich… obowiązków. To moja żona i… dziecko.  
\- Nie twoje dziecko i niedługo nie twoja żona, jak tak dalej pójdzie.- wymamrotał detektyw, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. A potem wetknął gwałtownie widelec w usta po to chyba, żeby nie powiedzieć więcej i dlatego John zirytował się tylko troszkę.  
\- Ale to na pewno nie twoja sprawa.- warknął.- Sherlock…. Czemu mi to utrudniasz? Chciałbym…- odchrząknął. I teraz to on opuścił spojrzenie na swój talerz, pełen kaczki po wietnamsku, którą już prawie całą zjadł, nieświadom tego.- Chciałbym, żeby było jak kiedyś…- wykrztusił dzielnie, chociaż i tak czuł się jak tchórz, ale każdy Anglik staje się tchórzem, gdy przychodzi do mówienia o swoich emocjach.- Chciałbym… żebyś mnie zabierał ze sobą, na śledztwa. I żebyś mi mówił, co się dzieje… a nie zajmował się samopoczuciem i wygodą mojej cholernej żony. Byłej…  
\- Zabrałem cię… no i teraz Greg powiedział, że nie wolno ci się pojawiać na miejscu zbrodni, przez następne kilka tygodni.- wytłumaczył cierpliwie, przymykając oczy i oblizując z tłuszczu usta. I tak wyglądały jakby je pomalował szminką- świeciły się od jedzenia i zaczerwieniły od gorąca. John nie mógł od nich oczu oderwać przez chwilę, po raz chyba tysięczny myśląc, że to najbardziej kobiece usta jakiekolwiek widział z bliska i że to jakieś potworne nie porozumienie, że trafiły się komuś, kto robił z nich tak prozaiczny użytek. Poza tym, właśnie przełknął ostatni kęs swojej porcji i… czuł, że chce jeść dalej, a sos do krewetek Sherlocka pachniał tak dobrze…  
\- Nie mam ci czego opowiadać. To jakieś stare sprawy, uzupełnianie papierów, muszę pomóc Lestradowi.  
\- A Mycroft?   
\- Co Mycroft?- spytał Sherlock, marszcząc czoło, odsuwając jedzenie, jakby miał dosyć.  
\- Zjesz jeszcze dwa kęsy.- rozkazał John, trochę rozproszony jedzeniem na stole, walcząc ze sobą, by nie pochłonąć od razu tego, co zostało na talerzu przyjaciela.  
O dziwo, Sherlock posłusznie i bez zmiany wyrazu twarzy, nabrał pełen widelec ryżu i warzyw i zjadł. Może usiłował uniknąć odpowiedzi na pytania? John oblizał się nieświadomie i przełknął głośno ślinę. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, chyba ze zdziwienia.  
\- Chcesz?...- zawiesił głos, niejasno, pozostawiając uznaniu Johna, jak dokończy to zdanie i odsunął talerz, stanowczo, w jego stronę. John już po niego wyciągał skwapliwie ręce i przez chwile skupił się tylko na jedzeniu. Sherlock mógł go obserwować z ukosa, ile chciał.  
\- Dużo jesz ostatnio, zauważyłeś?  
John wzruszył ramionami, wydając zadowolone westchnienie. Był chyba pełny. Choć na chwilę.  
\- Odbijam sobie Brazylię. Nic nie jadłem, bo było za gorąco.- powiedział, co nie do końca było prawda, ale nie miał zamiaru bardziej wnikać w ten temat. Od wielu miesięcy nie miał apetytu i kiedy wreszcie chciało mu się coś jeść i mu smakowało, nie miał zamiaru się z tego tłumaczyć i psuć sobie przyjemności.  
Kiedy dotarł do końca krewetek, przypomniał sobie, co chciał powiedzieć, zanim rozproszyło go jedzenie i usta Sherlocka.  
\- Czego chcesz od Mary? I bez wykrętów, co jest grane?   
\- John, twoja prawie eks, jak się zgodziliśmy obaj, żona jest, tak się nieszczęśliwie składa, niezwykle… niebezpieczną i mało przewidywalną kobietą. Co jest bardzo interesujące.  
John znów poczuł jak brzuch mu się zaciska i gorycz podjechała mu do gardła.  
\- Więc wreszcie nagle przestałeś myśleć, że będzie mi z nią lepiej?...  
Sherlock syknął i jego twarz przybrała twardy wyraz  
\- To ty ją wybrałeś, ja tylko… chciałem cię utrzymać przy życiu. Jakże mi przykro… wiesz, co mogła by zrobić, gdybyś ja wtedy definitywnie porzucił? Nie? No właśnie. Ja się też tylko domyślałem, a musiałem działać szybko i zapobiegać… kolejnym kryzysom. I nie myśl…  
\- Co? Czemu mam nie myśleć? i czego mam nie myśleć? Że kazałeś mi udawać, że jest OK, chociaż się okazało, że nasze życie jest kłamstwem? Bo jeśli chodziło ci o coś innego, to ci źle wyszło… bo przez prawie rok trwałem… próbowałem z… z nią… myśląc, że właśnie to według ciebie powinienem robić!- znów się zaczerwienił, wypluwając z siebie kolejne słowa i nakręcając się nimi, jak… jak Sherlock. Kiedyś.  
Teraz Sherlock popatrzył na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i zaciśniętymi ustami i gdyby nie to, że to był on, John podejrzewałby, że albo się zaraz rozpłacze albo wyjdzie trzaskając drzwiami.  
\- Chciałem, żebyś to przeżył.- powtórzył z uporem, jakby John specjalnie zachowywał się jak idiota.- Mycroft musiał mieć trochę czasu… żeby ją sprawdzić.  
John wygiął teatralnie brwi.  
\- A ja znowu nie zasłużyłem na wtajemniczenie, ponieważ?..- zawiesił pytanie w powietrzu i nagle zabrakło mu tchu, bo coś w nim odpowiedziało na to pytanie w najgorszy możliwy sposób.- Bo bym nie umiał udawać, tak? Tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy… umarłeś? A potem nie dałeś znać, że żyjesz, przez te, kurwa, ponad dwa lata, bo nie umiałbym dobrze udawać… rozpaczy? Teraz miałem starać się ją kochać, na twoje polecenie, ponieważ nie umiałbym tego udawać, a ty… Mycroft musiał dostać trochę czasu, żeby… co? znaleźć na nią haki? Jak Magnussen?  
Milczenie Sherlocka mogło być wieloznaczne, ale jego spuszczone spojrzenie i to jak, bawił się brudnym widelcem, wystarczyło, by nabrał pewności. W jednej chwili poczuł taką wściekłość, żal i smutek, że zerwał się od stołu i poleciał do swego pokoju; bez słowa, żeby go nie uderzyć. Bo gdyby został, mógłby tym razem nie przestać, a tu nie było żadnych pomocnych rąk, które by go w porę odciągnęły.

Oczywiście długo nie mógł tej nocy zasnąć, ale kiedy minęła czwarta, znów śnił o bieganiu nago po pustych ulicach Londynu i teraz już wiedział, że goni Sherlocka Holmesa i że bardzo chce go zabić.   
Cieszył się już na chwilę, w której wreszcie go dorwie i zaciśnie ręce na jego szyi.


	3. Absolutna Wściekłość

Następnego dnia, 25 września, John wstał o godzinie 5.45, by przygotować się do pierwszego, od kilku miesięcy dnia pracy.   
Nie chciał pamiętać swojego snu.   
W ogóle, najchętniej zapomniałby o całym wczorajszym wieczorze, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem rozmowy, która się wtedy odbyła, bo kiedy pamięć podsuwała mu jakieś jej wspomnienie, to na powrót zalewała go krew. Nie chciał nawet widzieć dziś Sherlocka, i miał nadzieję, że zdąży opuścić mieszkanie, zanim tamten wyjdzie ze swej sypialni i że, zanim wróci z pracy to albo współlokatora już nie będzie albo jemu, Johnowi przejdzie chęć mordu, bo naprawdę nie czuł się w humorze na ukrywanie się we własnej sypialni przez następne kilka dni.  
Nie słyszał żadnych odgłosów z jego sypialni, więc musiał jeszcze spać. „I dobrze- pomyślał John.- nie waż się wstawać, zanim nie wyjdę.”- pogroził mu bezsilnie w myślach i włożył spodnie.   
Dzień zapowiadał się cudownie.

W pracy było nudno, choć nie powinno, bo nie był tu od tak dawna, że zdążyli przyjąć nawet kilku nowych pracowników.   
Jedna z nowych lekarek była bardzo ładna co John zauważył, kiedy przywitała go nadzwyczaj przyjaźnie (lepiej niż pielęgniarka, która zastąpiła Mary po porodzie) ale to było wszystko- reszta pracowników nawet nie zauważyła, że wrócił, a jemu niespieszno było im o sobie przypominać.   
Ponieważ to był jego pierwszy dzień, po tak długiej przerwie, nie miał w grafiku zbyt wielu pacjentów i wynudził się szalenie, czekając na kolejną wizytę, uzupełniając dokumentację i grając w Tetris na komórce.   
Niestety, ciągle też wspominał wczorajszą rozmowę. Raz, czy dwa złapał się na tym, że zaczyna pisać gniewnego SMSa do Sherlocka, żeby znów zarzucić go oskarżeniami i zażądać… czego? Wyjaśnień? Na pewno jakiegoś wytłumaczenia, które by mu ulżyło, pozwoliło znowu myśleć o nim (i o własnej sytuacji) bez wściekłości. Ale czy było coś, cokolwiek, co byłby dobrym usprawiedliwieniem? Które by przyjął? John utknął w pętli oskarżeń i słabych tłumaczeń, które niczego nie zmieniały. I robił się od tego coraz bardziej zły i głodny.  
A potem zadzwonił telefon, John odebrał i to nie był Sherlock (ani Harry) tylko Mary, a on był już bardzo zły i bardzo głodny.  
\- Witaj, mój mężu.- zaczęła, jak się Johnowi wydało, jadowicie. Aż go zatkało na chwilę, od siły skłębionych emocji, w których wściekłość walczyła o lepsze z oburzeniem i rozżaleniem.  
\- Witaj moja prawie eks- żono…- wysyczał w odpowiedzi, gdy odzyskał władze nad językiem .- Czego chcesz?- przeszedł na zimną rzeczowość, mając ochotę wbić w coś pazury i pociągnąć.  
\- Myślałam, że możesz chcieć porozmawiać o córce, dowiedzieć się co u nas słychać, jak się czujemy?..- zawiesiła głos, ale John słyszał w jej tonie nadal jadowity sarkazm i reagował adekwatnie.  
\- Wiesz co, gdyby to było moje dziecko… to by mnie interesowało, co u niej słychać…- gdzieś, odrobiny resztki zdrowego rozsądku wiedział, że jest niesprawiedliwy i dziecinny, a w ogóle to nie jest wina Emily. Ale Emily na szczęście tego nie słuchała, więc… John też nie słuchał swego rozsądku. Mary nie miała zamiaru niczego oszczędzić. Nie po tym, jak wczoraj Sherlock rozwiał mu jedyne wątpliwości, jakie kiedykolwiek stały między nim, a nienawiścią do swej wiarołomnej żony.- Ale wyraźnie nie jest tak źle… chciałbym posłuchać więc o czymś innym…- zaczerpnął oddechu, bo własnej miał przekroczyć swoisty Rubikon i choć robił to pod wpływem gwałtownych emocji, robił to świadomie.- Na przykład o tym, dlaczego postrzeliłaś mojego przyjaciela tam, gdzie prawie zakończyło to jego życie a nie na przykład w nogę, albo rękę… mogłaś go rąbnąć w głowę… skoro i tak miał to przeżyć i trafić do szpitala i ocknąć się w końcu… to czemu w serce, Mary? Cały czas mnie to gryzło. Jaka była szansa, że przeżyje ten strzał? Wiesz to, Mary? Bo ja odświeżyłem sobie podstawowe informacje i próbowałem obliczyć i wiesz co mi wyszło? Że Sherlock miał około piętnastu procent szans, że z tego wyjdzie. Niekoniecznie w pełni… na to miał pięć. Pięć, kurwa, procent. Może o tym porozmawiamy. Czy pięć procent to dużo, czy mało? A może o tym, ilu procentowego idiotę ze mnie zrobiłaś… razem z Sherlockiem jak się okazuje.- przyznał gwoli ścisłości.- Ale z nim to sobie porozmawiam osobno… od ciebie chce odpowiedzi na jeszcze jedno pytanie: o czym myślałaś, zdradzając mnie z prawdziwym ojcem Emily… tym jakimś tam Malcolmem, o ile pamięć mnie nie myli… tak mnie kochałaś, tak bardzo, żeby zabić –prawie zabić Sherlock, tylko dlatego, żeby mi nie powiedział. Ale za mało, żeby mnie nie zdradzać. Jezu, Mary! Jesteś najbardziej podłą, egoistyczną, bezduszną…- głos mu się załamał, ale chyba w całym swoim życiu nie był tak daleki od łez.- Nienawidzę cię!- wysyczał.- I nigdy nie chcę cię już oglądać. Jedyne o czym marzę, to, żeby wreszcie wymazać ze swojej pamięci że kiedykolwiek istniałaś, a ja cię znałem. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem o kimkolwiek, ale ty na nie zasłużyłaś- nie istniejesz już dla mnie. Postaram się o to. I życzę ci wszystkiego najgorszego…- i tu się wreszcie zatrzymał, bo nie chciał wypowiadać tego, co miał na końcu języka: „…i jeśli kiedykolwiek staniesz mi na drodze, albo zagrozisz komuś, kogo kocham, to sam cię dorwę i zabiję, choćbym miał spędzić na tym resztę życia”.  
Ale to już by było za dużo dramatu, jak na jedną rozmowę telefoniczną. A może nie chciał grozić, żeby nie usłyszeć jej gróźb, a może bał się jednak mówić czegoś takiego kobiecie, która według Sherlocka stanowiła realne zagrożenie, a może… powstrzymało go, to że to do niego nie pasowało? Jaki by to nie był powód, powstrzymał się i zacisnął tak mocno zęby, że natychmiast go rozbolały szczęki.   
Mary nie powiedziała nic, oprócz:  
\- Widzę, że to nie jest dobra pora na telefon.  
I rozłączyła się, nie dając mu wystarczająco dużo satysfakcji.   
I dlatego, wcale nie zrobiło mu się lepiej, kiedy odkładał telefon, nie czuł się lepiej wygarniając jej wszystko to, co krążyło mu po głowie od wielu miesięcy, a co musiał odpędzać, razem ze stadem innych myśli o Mary, Emily i tym, jak bardzo popaprany musi być on sam, wybierając taką kobietę na towarzyszkę życia.   
Był teraz jeszcze bardziej zły, niż kiedy odbierał telefon.  
\- To tyle, jeśli chodzi o teorię rozładowania emocji. Może powinienem komuś znowu wpierdolić?- powiedział do siebie i zapatrzył się ponuro w drzwi, które niedługo miał przekroczyć kolejny cierpiący człowiek, dla którego powinien być uprzejmy i wykrzesać z siebie choćby tyle uwagi, żeby go wysłuchać i przepisać mu coś na jego dolegliwości.  
Nie miał siły na kolejne trzy godziny udawania, że złość nie wypełnia go po brzegi i nie jest użalającym się nad sobą i nie mającym nic lepszego do roboty popaprańcem, który nie zna nikogo normalnego…  
A może jednak?   
I tak w głowie zdesperowanego Johna narodził się pomysł, który mógł zacząć realizować. Spojrzał na zegarek- miał jeszcze trochę czasu do następnego pacjenta. Uznał , że czasu wystarczy mu na kilka telefonów i wybrał numer z pamięci swej komórki. Odczekał kilka sygnałów ale ie nagrał się na sekretarkę. Zamiast tego wybrał kolejny numer a gdy i pod tym nie odebrano, następny.   
Czwarty z kolei okazał się być tym szczęśliwym- ktoś odebrał jego telefon.  
\- Janet? Janet Evans?- John uśmiechnął się lekko, i nieszczerze, wiedząc, że ten uśmiech będzie słychać jego głosie i wyda się dzięki niemu bardziej sympatyczny. A potrzebował tego, bo właśnie miał spróbować namówić dziewczynę, która poznał na urodzinach przyjaciółki Mary, żeby się z ni spotkała. Spodobała mu się wtedy i o ile pamiętał, dobrze im się rozmawiało- co prawda nie był jeszcze wtedy takim wściekłym frustratem- i odniósł wrażenie, że mogłaby dać się zaprosić na kolację. Tyle, że nie skorzystał z tego wtedy, bo był przecież z Mary i myślał, że ona wystarczy mu już na całe życie.   
Obecnie, kiedy Mary przechodziła do przeszłości, a z każdą taką rozmową, jak ta dzisiejsza, upewniał się, że tego właśnie chce, Janet mogłaby być bardziej zainteresowana.  
\- Kto mówi?- zapytała chłodno i uświadomił sobie, że przecież nie ma prawa go pamiętać. Aż tak bardzo się jej w pamięć nie wrył, nie był przecież Sherlockiem Holmesem.  
\- Er… tak. To ja, doktor John Watson. Mąż Mary… Były mąż… to znaczy już niedługo- rozwodzimy się. John. Poznaliśmy się na urodzinach u… Sary Bell?- zawiesił głos przy nazwisku, bo pamiętał go jak przez mgłę, prawdopodobnie coś na B. Ale, na szczęście, Janet już sobie go przypomniała i dalej rozmowa potoczyła się dużo, dużo płynniej. Tak gładko, że jego propozycja spotkała się z entuzjastycznym przyjęciem a na domiar tego, okazało się, że akurat ma wolny wieczór dzisiaj bo przyjaciółka, która miała skądś tam przyjechać, zachorowała.  
John odkładał słuchawkę szczerze uśmiechnięty i przekonany, że ma jednak trochę szczęścia w tym swoim nieszczęściu.  
Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że będzie miał mało czasu, by wrócić do domu i się przebrać, żeby zdążyć na 19.00 do restauracji, ale nawet, jeśli to oznaczało zainwestowanie w taksówkę, to i tak było warto. Jeśli dziś nie popełni jakiegoś błędu… to może się wreszcie z kimś prześpi, w dającej się przewidzieć przyszłości.

Oczywiście, kiedy wrócił do domu, Sherlock siedział w salonie i grał na skrzypcach. Właściwie nie tyle grał, co wydobywał z nich różne dźwięki, z których większość była bardzo nieprzyjemna dla ucha. Być może była to jakąś rozszerzona wersja strojenia, ale John był w tak dobrym humorze, że zażartował tylko wielkodusznie:  
\- Co, Mycroft właśnie wyszedł?- pokłusował do swego pokoju, nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź.   
Kiedy wrócił na dół, przebrany na randkę i przygotowany na jakąś złośliwą uwagę pod adresem swego życia uczuciowo- seksualnego oraz mini- wykład na temat albo wybierania nieodpowiednich kobiet (w świetle związku z Mary trudno by było polemizować) albo ryzykowania życiem dla prostej fizjologicznej przyjemności, która nie jest nawet zdrowa… nie usłyszał nic. Sherlock był zajęty swoim laptopem i kupą papierów rozrzuconą, pozornie przypadkowo, dookoła fotela. Nawet nie uniósł głowy, gdy John koło niego przechodził.   
Ogarnął tę jakże znajoma scenerię jednym rzutem oka i powiedział, głośno i wyraźnie, ale bez przesady, żeby nie zabrzmieć jak przechwalający się idiota:  
\- Wychodzę. Na randkę. Mam zamiar dobrze się bawić. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, wrócę rano.  
\- Jutro rano idziesz do pracy.- stwierdził Sherlock nie napastliwie i John poczuł ulgę, że został w ogóle usłyszany.  
\- Wiem. Ale nie tak wcześniej, poza tym… być może tego nie rozumiesz… ale to jest warte spóźnienia się do pracy. – uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli .- A może pozwoli mi się u siebie wykąpać? I zrobi mi śniadanie? Hę? Nie pomyślałeś o tym!- dokończył tryumfalnie i spojrzał na niego, czekając na ripostę. Zapewne miażdżącą. Tamten nadal miał oczy wbite w ekran.  
\- Jestem strasznie głodny. - zmienił temat, idąc do kuchni i już wyciągając ręce po herbatniki i ser- jedyne rzeczy, które nadawały się do zjedzenia bez przygotowania. „Zdążę to strawić, zanim siądziemy do stołu.”- pomyślał i wrzucił je do ust.  
Kiedy wyszedł, cicho zamykając drzwi, Sherlock podniósł wzrok znad laptopa i popatrzył za nim z wielkim, zainteresowaniem i skupieniem przynależnym eksperymentom. Odczekał kilka minut aż drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły i poszedł na górę do sypialni Johna.  
Pokój ten wyglądał tak samo jak przed laty, John miał tylko jeszcze mniej rzeczy, bo część zostawił w domu, w którym mieszkał z żoną i kiedy się przeniósł z powrotem na Baker Street, nie chciało mu się po nie wracać, albo uznał je za niepotrzebne w nowym- starym życiu. Albo odwrotnie- chciał mieć coś u Mary, by zostawić sobie otwartą furtkę do tamtego życia? Żeby mieć pretekst, by kiedyś wpaść i odzyskać te przedmioty.-Sherlock nie wiedział, o którą z tych przyczyn chodzi.  
Nie rozumiał też Johna. Tego nowego Johna, który był podobny do starego, a jednak… jednak ciągle odnajdywał kolejne malutkie dowody na to, że zniknięcie Sherlocka i związek z Mary go odmieniły. A także dziecko- z którym mieszkał pod jednym dachem przez trzy miesiące i przez długi czas uważał za swoje.  
Ten nowy John był… bardziej szorstki, zamknięty na ludzi i nieufny, mniej skłonny, by podziwiać detektywa i niechętnie okazujący pozytywne uczucia komukolwiek.   
Oczywiście to normalne, tłumaczył sobie Sherlock- nadal nie do końca odzyskał zaufanie po tym, co mu zrobiono… a potem ta sprawa z Mary- tak naprawdę jakąś część Sherlocka ucieszyła się, gdy zobaczył, że John chce zostawić swą ukochaną żonę, gdy zrozumiał, że postrzeliła jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Ta sama część chciała wtedy powiedzieć do Mary z tryumfem: „Popatrz, co zrobiłaś. Straciłaś go, znienawidził cię.”- a już zupełnie maleńka cząstka szeptała mu wtedy do ucha: „wybrałby cię, gdybyś nie kazał mu zostać z nią. Czyli tak naprawdę, wybrał ciebie. Został z nią, dla ciebie, więc to tak jakby nie wobec niej był lojalny, nie z nią chciał być…” ale zwykle nie słuchał tego głosiku, uciszał go, bo wiadomo, dokąd by go to doprowadziło: w krainę ułudy i fantazji.   
A nie chodziło o to, żeby się w niej chować, gdy realny John był w pobliżu, a Mary zaczęła stanowić niemal równie duże niebezpieczeństwo, co Moriarty, nie zapewniając przy tym tyle wyśmienitej rozrywki. A Sherlock znów nie mógł popełnić najmniejszego błędu, bo tym razem niebezpieczeństwo było bardzo blisko, tuż obok niego, w kręgu najbliższych osób. Poświęcał jej teraz bardzo wiele uwagi i myśli, choć naprawdę to chodziło o Johna. Jak zawsze.  
Ale ostatnio… właściwie odkąd wrócił z Brazylii, John zaczął stanowić większą zagadkę, niż Mary. Sherlock nie rozumiał, co się stało, a to czego nie rozumiał, traktował jako wyzwanie. Jeśli miał opanować Mary, musiał mieć Johna pod kontrolą, musiał wiedzieć, co zrobi, musiał być pewny, że zrobi to, co Sherlock mu karze.  
A ostatnie dni, pokazały, że to już nie jest aktualne- John przestał być przewidywalny, a już na pewno kontrolowalny. To było niepokojące i Sherlock musiał coś z tym zrobić.   
Miał oczywiście kilka teorii, co do zachowania Johna, ale trzeba je było przetestować i w końcu ustalić, która jest prawdziwa.  
Jego dzisiejsze wyjście do pracy i na randkę było niemal ulgą- to było zachowanie starego Johna, tego sprzed trzech lat, niewinnego i na powrót niemal naiwnie ufającego. Przynajmniej Sherlockowi.  
Sherlock zaczął metodycznie przeglądać zakamarki pokoju, gromadząc poszlaki do rozwiązania zagadki, jaką stał się ostatnio John Watson. Nie znalazł zbyt wiele- żadnych wiadomości, zapisków, narkotyków, alkoholu. Daleki był od poddania się, ale właśnie zaczynał rozumieć, że będzie musiał się bardziej wysilić, a może nawet przeprowadzić kilka starannie dobranych i przemyślanych eksperymentów.   
Poukładał wszystko, jak było wcześniej, choć nie starał się jakoś przesadnie- kiedy John znów wejdzie do tego pokoju, będzie po kilku drinkach, więc i tak nie zauważy różnicy. Ale na wszelki wypadek lepiej go nie drażnić, bo ostatnio stało się to bardzo… ryzykowne.  
Zszedł na dół, zamyślony. Musiał przyznać, że trochę go to wszystko martwiło. Jeżeli szybko nie opanuje kryzysu w jaki wpadał najwyraźniej John, to może stać się coś nie do przewidzenia i naprawienia.

Tymczasem John dojeżdżał taksówką pod restauracje i czuł… zdenerwowanie, które nie było takie przyjemne, jakim je pamiętał. Bał się wygłupić, bał się narazić czymś tej kobiecie, bał się wyjść na idiotę, a najbardziej bał się pytań o Mary i Emily. A te miał zagwarantowane.  
Janet już czekała na niego, co najpierw przyjął z ulgą, ale potem znów się spiął, bo pomyślał, że stracił u niej kilka tych punktów, które kobiety podliczały w głowie, uzależniając od wyniku pójście do łóżka z facetem.  
Janet była wysoką, szczupłą brunetką, nie tak ładna jak Janette, sekretarka Magnussensa, której Sherlock prawie się oświadczył, próbując dostać się do jej szefa, ale równie bezpośrednia w obyciu i często uśmiechniętą.   
Johna był przyjemnie zaskoczony, bo choć minęła godzina odkąd przyszedł, to ona nadal nie zapytała o Mary.   
\- …i wtedy Bill, ten wiesz, z rudymi kłakami, pokazał mu palec.- dokończyła właśnie opowiadać o swoim znajomym, jedząc cielęcinę. John już zdążył skończyć swoje danie i niemal wylizać talerz i zastanawiał się poważnie nad zamówieniem czegoś jeszcze, ale nie wiedział, jak długo zabierze jej dokończenie swej porcji i co będzie chciała jeszcze robić. Był głodny! Jakim cudem był ciągle głodny?  
Próbował pokryć lekką irytacje uśmiechem, najbardziej promiennym jak potrafił, ciesząc się, że jego partnerka należała do tych gadatliwych, które potrafią wypełnić słowami każdą chwilę spotkania. On nie miał bowiem o czym opowiadać, jeśli nie chciał poruszać okropnych tematów Mary, Emily albo Sherlocka. Już się nauczył- nic tak nie odstrasza kobiet, jak rozwodzenie się na temat swojego współlokatora, tym bardziej, że właściwie nie było nad czym się rozwodzić- ostatnie śledztwo skończyło się ciężkim pobiciem podejrzanego i John jakoś wyczuwał, że opowiadanie o tym nie spotka się z jej uznaniem. Na tyle czeto wysłuchiwał dedukcji Sherlocka, żeby wiedzieć, że Janet nie tylko nieźle zarabia w kancelarii, ale także ma bardzo zdecydowane podejście do wszelkich zakłóceń porządku i o ile na jego korzyść mogłoby zadziałać obecność w gazecie, to już to, w jaki sposób się tam znajdywał i dlaczego, wzbudziłoby w niej niechęć: nie dało się bowiem pracować z Sherlockiem i ustrzec lekkiego balansowania na krawędzi prawa.   
Poprzestawał więc na chłonięciu i rozkoszowaniu się obecnością Janet. Czuł od niej powalającą mieszankę zapachów niezidentyfikowanych kosmetyków i wiedział, że oznacza to, że naprawdę się postarała. Chciała dobrze wyglądać- lepiej, niż zwykle. A to go cieszyło i napełniało serce nadzieją. Starał się więc jej słuchać, jeść i uśmiechać się jak najbardziej uroczo, wyglądać na zaintrygowanego i nie dać się wkurzyć niczemu, co powie.  
Miał jasny, lecz nie taki prosty do osiągniecia, cel: przespać się z nią, najlepiej już dzisiaj i powtórzyć to w najbliższej przyszłości, jak największą ilość razy. Zależało mu na tym na tyle, by znieść trochę ewentualnej niewygody.  
\- A co u ciebie?- wreszcie padło to straszne pytanie i poczuł ulgę, że takie sformułowanie pozostawiło mu duże pole do manewru.  
\- Nieciekawie.- powiedział szczerze, marszcząc brwi, próbując wyglądać na kogoś bliskiego smutku, z powodu rozpadu swego małżeństwa, a jednak już gotowego na nowe związki.- Rozwód. Mówiłem ci już.- a potem dodał nieświadomie, chcąc wzbudzić jej współczucie, a zarazem przekreślić od razu wszelkie spekulacje na temat tego, czy to nie on jest sprawca swoich problemów małżeńskich:- Zdrada. Rozumiesz… spotykała się z jakimś… dziecko też nie jest moje…- westchnął i nie było w tym już żadnej kalkulacji, za każdym razem gdy o tym myślał, a co dopiero mówił- bolało go prawie tak samo.  
Janet zrobiła pełna współczucia minę, a potem potarła go po ramieniu i zostawiła tam dłoń na dłuższą chwile, mówiąc:  
\- Strasznie ci współczuję. To musi być okropne. Okropne… jak sobie dajesz rade? Gdzie mieszkasz?  
Wzruszył ramionami. Tutaj kryły się koszty szczerości- trzeba przyznać się do Sherlocka. Można było jednak spróbować jakoś podrasować prawdę.  
\- Przejściowo wróciłem do mieszkania na Baker Street aż… Wiesz… Nie znajdę czegoś na stałe. W innej części miasta. Nie chce… No wiesz, wpadać na nią zbyt często.- wzruszył ramionami. Jakim cudem udało mu się nie wymienić imienia Sherlocka? A potem go olśniło, jak wybrnąć z tej ślepej uliczki, która sprawiała, że chciał zawyć.- Ale nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. To nie są przyjemne sprawy i myślenie o tym… no wiesz.  
Chciał poruszać się powierzchni, pływając w niedopowiedzeniach i ogólnikach, których interpretacje pozostawiał partnerce w rozmowie.  
Reakcja Janet jednak nie była dokładnie taka, na jaką liczył.   
\- Rozumiem, ale wiesz… wiadomo, że to nigdy nie jest wina tylko jednej strony…- skwitowała sytuację, przechodząc nad kłamstwami, postrzałem Sherlocka i zdradą do porządku dziennego i ugryzła kolejny kęs. Choć nie wiedziała, o czym mówi- bo nikt z ich znajomych nie znał wszystkich szczegółów- John i tak poczuł nagle, że ma ochotę chwycić ją za szczękę i potrząsnąć, by dotarło do niej, co chce powiedzieć i wywrzeszczeć na temat swej żony.   
Na wszelki wypadek wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i dopiero potem, odważył się odpowiedzieć.  
\- Możliwe.- na więcej nie był w stanie się teraz zdobyć, a i to przyszło mu z takim trudem, że nawet Janet coś wyczuła, bo przechyliła głowę i przyjrzała mu się otwartymi szeroko oczami i skuliła, jakby nagle mniej pewna siebie.   
Jakoś jednak udało się im wymanewrować ten statek przyjemnej konwersacji na głębsze wody, zanim całkiem osiadł na mieliźnie i zaczynał znów być dobrej myśli, gdy podszedł do nich kelner, a jemu nagle zrobiło się duszno z wściekłości, zanim zorientował się, że to nie Sherlock w przebraniu. Trochę go przerażały te flashbacki, bo były gwałtowne i nieprzewidywalne i… mógł przez nie przestać panować nad sobą.   
Najdziwniejsze, że nadal mu się zdarzały, a myślał, że już przebolał tamten numer z restauracji, kiedy Sherlock wrócił. Dopiero po chwili, gdy skonfundowany kelner już odszedł (zapewne także wyczuł nienawiść w spojrzeniu i zareagował odruchowo) John opanował się na tyle, żeby włączyć myślenie, zrozumiał, po krótkiej analizie (bo naprawdę chciał wreszcie zrozumieć, co się z nim dzieje, czemu wszystko go tak wkurwia ostatnio), że kelner miał prawo przypomnieć mu o detektywie- był wysoki, miał czarne, długie włosy, zaczesane do tyłu i pachniał… trochę jak Sherlock; i dlatego, zanim John zauważył jak bardzo się różni od niego wyglądem, coś w nim, uznało to za powtórkę z tamtego zdarzenia.  
Na szczęście Janet już zbierała się do wyjścia i niewiele (jeśli cokolwiek) zauważyła.   
A John bardzo się postarał zatrzeć ewentualne złe wrażenie. Pomógł jej się ubrać w płaszcz, przytrzymał torebkę, otwierał drzwi po drodze na zewnątrz i bardzo męsko prawie wbiegł na ulicę, żeby zatrzymać taksówkę.  
Janet uśmiechała się coraz częściej i ewidentnie z nim flirtowała w drodze powrotnej. Kiedy położyła mu rękę na kolanie śmiejąc się i zarzucając włosy na plecy drugą, John był już pewny, że jego szanse podskoczyły.   
Wysiedli pod jej domem w Camden i usłyszał upragnione zdanie:  
\- Wejdziesz na chwilkę?- i już był pewny. Ta pewność go uskrzydliła i już nic nie było ważne, ani wnętrze jej mieszkania, ani smak herbaty którą mu zrobiła, ani nawet to, że znowu zaczynał być głodny. Oczywiście, gdy podała mu herbatniki i ciasto, zjadł je- ale mógł zwalić to na wyraz uprzejmości- bo to wszystko było nieistotnym szczegółem w porównaniu z tym, że siedzieli obok siebie na kanapie i było dopiero wpół do jedenastej, więc nawet jeśli Janet zaczynała jutro pracę o ósmej, to nadal mieli pewien margines czasu.  
Co najważniejsze, Janet wydawała się być chętna i John postępował coraz śmielej. Położył jej dłoń na kolanie. Nie został odtrącony, toteż potem objął jej plecy i z przyjemnością zauważył, że nawet się nie spięła. Pogładził jej kark i przysunął się lekko, próbując pod perfumami znaleźć jej prawdziwy zapach. Miała takie ładne oczy, niebieskie i duże, okolone szerszymi, niż zwykle u kobiet, brwiami, ale z bliska okazało się, że nie są pomalowane, tak jak i rzęsy, co miało te zaletę, że nie groziło, że John rozmaże jej tusz po całej twarzy.  
Pocałował ją- a właściwie spotkali się gdzieś w połowie ruchu.   
Miała słodkawe, miękkie usta i John skoncentrował się na odczuciach, wiedząc, że wszystko jest już przesądzone. Podniecenie, które do tej pory spychał gdzieś na bok, teraz przejęło kontrole i oślepiło go całkowicie. Pogłębił pocałunek, nie odrywając się od niej, przesunął dłoń na piersi i… poczuł, że ona przesuwał swoje na jego ramiona.  
Było mu gorąco i zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie, ale i tak nie odrywał ust, oddychając przez nos i wydając pełne aprobaty dźwięki, która były tylko odrobinę przesadzone.   
Chciał oczywiście jak najszybciej zerwać z niej ubranie i przejść od razu do rzeczy, ale wiedział, że musi się opanować bo o ile spory entuzjazm u partnera jest dobrze widziany, to brutalność i rozdarte ubrania za ponad sto funtów, już nie.   
Był już prawie twardy i choć to nie był jego rekord, to jednak w tych okropnych miesiącach nie miał ochoty na seks tak bardzo, jak teraz. Euforia bliskości celu sprawiała, że podobało mu się wszystko i był gotów obsypać Janet komplementami gdy tylko coś zmusi ich (oby konieczność przejścia do sypialni), by przerwać pocałunki.   
Dlatego zszokowało go i zupełnie zaskoczyło, gdy poczuł jak ręce kobiety naciskają na jego ramiona, a spomiędzy jej ust zaczynają wydobywać się stłumione słowa protestu.  
Nie reagował, a raczej zareagował- przyciskając ją jeszcze mocniej (na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu ich pozycja na kanapie), ale wtedy Janet szarpnęła się i odwróciła głowę tak, że jego usta znalazły się przy jej uchu, a ona mogła wreszcie powiedzieć coś wyraźniej:  
\- John! Pochlebiasz mi… Ale…  
Nie pozwolił jej dokończyć, nagle wściekły i z długim jękiem, który był prawie gardłowym warknięciem, przygarnął ją z powrotem jedną ręka, gdy drugą próbował wsunąć pod bluzkę. Janet zaczęła go odpychać jeszcze mocniej i okazało się, że jest całkiem silna. I bardzo nie lubi takich sytuacji.  
\- Przestań, do cholery, John!- warknęła tonem przypominającym rozkaz. John opuścił usta bo, gdy się mu wyrywała, nie mógł trafić w jej wargi, by ją dalej całować i gdy znalazły się blisko jej obojczyka, John uległ nagłemu impulsowi i zacisnął zęby na jej szyi.   
Niezbyt mocno, bo sam był zdziwiony tym co robi; i rozwarł szczęki prawie od razu, ale nie można było jednak udawać, że to tylko miłosne ukąszenie na żarty. Po prostu ją ugryzł. Boleśnie, bo Janet wrzasnęła pełnym głosem i odskoczyła tak gwałtownie, ulegając z kolei swojemu impulsowi, że zdołała mu się całkiem wyrwa.   
Uciekła przed nim szybko na drugi koniec kanapy. John cały się trząsł z powstrzymywanej furii. Chciał sięgnąć rękami i wbijać zęby w to, czego dosięgnie, chciał ją złapać za szyje i dusić, aż stanie się uległa i powoli mu podciągnąć spódnicę i zedrzeć z siebie majtki… ale ostatnia odrobina przyzwoitości albo instynktu samozachowawczego kazały mu zrobić to co 24 godziny wcześniej- zacisnąć ręce w pięści i uciec bez słowa, porywając tylko po drodze swoją kurtkę z haczyka. Nie mógł sobie zaufać nawet na tyle, by wydusić z siebie przeprosiny, albo pożegnanie.

Wypadł na ulicę, pędząc jakby go coś goniło i być może tak było, tyle, że cokolwiek to było, istniało tylko w jego głowie.   
Nie wiedział, gdzie pędzi, ale nie przestawał, aż dostał zadyszki i bolały go nogi.   
Był taki wściekły, taki wściekły, wręcz chciał, żeby ktoś go teraz zaczepił, tak bardzo, bardzo chciał, pragnął kogoś uderzyć. Jeśli już nie mógł nikogo przelecieć.   
Zatrzymał się w końcu, bo na jego drodze wyrósł jakiś mur i rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając kogoś, kogo mógłby uznać za wroga, ale nikogo nie było, przynajmniej on nikogo nie widział… więc, sfrustrowany wszystkim, wyjąc cicho przez zaciśnięte zęby, uderzył pięścią w cegły. A potem drugą, gdy nie wystarczył mu ból pierwszej, promieniujący aż do połowy przedramienia.  
\- Boże!- wyrwało mu się.- Jezu Chryste! Szlag by to trafił.- wrzasnął i zawył uderzając jeszcze raz. – Boże!  
Ból w końcu był na tyle duży, że zadziałał. Z jednej strony rozwścieczył go, ale też i pozwalał się skupić na czymś, na przykład na zmuszeniu się, by oddychać głębiej i bardziej regularnie.  
Powolne oddychanie uspokajało go powoli, na tyle, by mógł się rozejrzeć i stwierdzić, że poznaje tą okolice. Jakimś cudem, albo w przypływie niesamowitej zdolności, o którą się nie posądzał, biegnąc na oślep, wybrał najkrótszą drogę na Baker Street. Owszem, do metra stąd nie miał blisko, ale jeśli nic mu się nie stanie po drodze, to idąc szybkim krokiem dojdzie do domu za jakieś czterdzieści minut.   
Zaczął więc iść.  
„Może ktoś mnie zaczepi.”- to nie była całkiem ukształtowana myśl, bo nie umiał jeszcze planować, ale tak bardzo chciał kogoś pobić, że gdyby mógł myśleć, to na pewno wolałby, żeby to się stało, zanim dotrze do domu, gdzie Sherlock prawie a pewno jeszcze nie spał.   
Zaczął biec.   
Bolały go obtarte kostki palców i stopy, od sztywnych randkowych butów, które nie miały służyć do biegania, ale i tak coś w nim zmusiło go do truchtu. John poczuł, że może bezpiecznie wyłączyć wreszcie umysł.   
Biegł.   
Nie mógł biec bez przerwy, aż do Baker Street, ale i tak miał całkiem przyzwoity wynik a co najlepsze, zanim tam dotarł, zmęczył się tak potwornie, że wchodząc na górę ledwo trzymał się na nogach– co w tym przypadku było zaletą i oczekiwanym rezultatem.   
Sherlock siedział na fotelu w szlafroku i patrzył w przestrzeń, być może zatopiony w Pałacu Myśli. John chciał go po prostu minąć, bez słowa, ale gdy przechodził do swego pokoju, detektyw nagle się wyprostował i otwarł oczy.   
\- Jak poszła randka?  
John zatrzymał się, obolały, z odrętwiałym umysłem.  
\- Naprawdę musisz pytać?- spytał niemal z jękiem.- Daj mi spokój…  
Sherlock patrzył na niego uważnie.  
Potem otwarł oczy i usta w dedukcyjnym olśnieniu, ale szybciutko je zamknął i zmarszczył nos.  
\- Czemu?..- nie dokończył i John przestąpił z nogi na nogę nie mając siły dokończać pytania, a co dopiero na nie odpowiadać.   
\- Idę spać.- stwierdził stanowczo, choć cicho, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. Był tak zmęczony , jakby miał się przewrócić i zasnąć tutaj, zaraz.  
\- Poczekaj.- Sherlock zerwał się, przechodząc w ciągu sekund, jak to on potrafił, z całkowitej apatii w nadmierną ruchliwość.  
\- Przyniosę ci… coś na te palce.- machnął niejasno ręka.  
I rzeczywiście, zaraz wrócił z apteczką, która rozłożył na stoliku.  
John przysiadł odruchowo na sofie albo może po prostu ugięły się pod nim kolana, a sofa była w odpowiednim miejscu.  
Sherlock znalazł maść antybakteryjną i trzymał ją przez chwile w rękach, zanim popatrzył John w oczy i polecił:  
\- Pokaż ręce.  
John wyciągnął je przed siebie i starczyło mu energii i władz umysłowych, by zauważyć :  
\- Zostaw to. Zamoczę to i tak, jak się będę kąpać.  
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło, ewidentnie zaskoczony.  
\- No to… idź się wykapać teraz.  
I John to zrobił bez słowa, bez jednej myśli, wstał i poszedł pod prysznic i umył się pobieżnie, posykując, gdy woda parzyła mu obtarte do krwi kostki, a gorąco sprawiało, że krew i ból rozchodziły mu się szybciej po ciele.  
Potem wytarł się ostrożnie szarym ręcznikiem i zszedł na dół ostatkiem sił. Czuł się tak, jakby go ktoś intensywnie i bardzo mocno skopał, nie oszczędzając ani kawałka.   
Sherlock czekał dalej stojąc przy stoliku i trzymając maść, a obok niego leżały plastry i jałowe opatrunki. John obrzucił to jednym spojrzeniem, ale nic nie powiedział, choć to wydało mu się przesadą.  
Detektyw zaczął go opatrywać i poczuł się dziwnie uspokojony tą znaną rzeczą, choć właściwie odwrócili porządek rzeczy- bo to zwykle on…  
Sherlock był metodyczny i skrupulatny, jakby przeprowadzał skomplikowana operację.  
\- Czemu…- znów zaczął i utknął- Czemu jej nie zostawiłeś w spokoju?  
John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To nie ona… to… mur.  
\- Wiem, że nie ona. Ale widzę, że najpierw jej coś zrobiłeś.  
John nawet nie zapytał, po czym to poznaje. Po prostu odpowiedział:  
\- Myślałem, że chce…  
Sherlock przerwał na chwile i wyprostował się.   
\- Wiesz, że tak twierdzi dziewięćdziesiąt sześć procent gwałcicieli?  
John popatrzył na niego. Nie miał siły się zezłościć, nie miał na nic siły.   
Sherlock wrócił do pracy.  
\- Jutro porozmawiamy.- powiedział surowo, jak ktoś, kto się przejmuje.   
John poczekał, aż skończy, odruchowo przygładził plastry i nie znajdując w nich niczego, do czego by się można przyczepić, poszedł do swojej sypialni.


	4. Seks Jest Dobry Na Wszystko

John biegł przez jakiś most, biegł za Sherlockiem, więc pewnie to było jakieś śledztwo, ale nie miał na sobie ubrania, więc…   
Był podekscytowany pogonią, gotów się bić, z każdym, kto mu stanie na drodze.   
A potem Sherlock się obrócił, było ciemno, jakaś ulica, nikogo w obrębie wzroku… Sherlock był w płaszczu, zziajany, włosy potargane i coś mówił, gestykulując. John nie słuchał, wiedząc, że Sherlock też tego chce, że biegł dlatego, że chciał, żeby to się stało dopiero tutaj i dlatego John skoczył na niego, mocno odbijając się od ziemi…  
I bez żadnego wstępu, Sherlock znalazł się pod jakąś ścianą, przyciśnięty do niej ciałem Johna, który stał tak blisko, że go dotykał, płaszcz i marynarka były rozpięte i John wspinał się na palce i całował go gwałtownie, wczepiając się we włosy, żeby mu nie uciekł; i Sherlock próbował coś mówić, ale John nie pozwała mu na to i dociskał go mocniej, przyciskając biodra do jego ud. Zabierał się jego pasek…  
I obudził go dzwonek.  
John dochodził do siebie tym razem dużo dłużej, a telefon dzwonił i dzwonił, ale tuż przed tym, jak go zlokalizował i sięgnął po niego- ucichł.  
„Harry” na wyświetlaczu. John pomyślał, że na razie ją zlekceważy i pójdzie obudzić się pod prysznicem. Chciał zmyć z siebie sen, który doskonale pamiętał i zrobić coś z erekcją, która była zupełnie normalna, zwłaszcza w tej sytuacji a zarazem- potwornie, potwornie nienormalna, skoro chodziło o Sherlocka.   
Po szybko osiągniętym, ale dziwnie intensywnym orgazmie i długim prysznicu, który miał zmyć z niego wszystkie myśli i uczucia, zostawiając go czystym w środku i na zewnątrz- i który oczywiście nie dał rady spłukać niczego poza brudem i potem- wysuszył się poszedł coś zjeść, bo strasznie zgłodniał.  
Jedząc herbatniki, jako wstęp do właściwego śniadania, zadzwonił do Harriet (wiedział, że lepiej załatwić to szybko i mieć już z głowy). Posłuchał trochę jej przechwałek i zapewnień o dobrym zdrowiu, chrupiąc herbatnikami i popijając je sokiem z lodówki (herbata parzyła się już w kubku, ale była na razie za gorąca) a potem wymruczał parę wymijających odpowiedzi i rozłączył się, natychmiast zapominając o tej rozmowie.  
Ale o swoim śnie ciągle pamiętał. Pomimo tego, że upłynęło wystarczająco dużo czasu, by o nim zapomnieć. John ciągle pamiętał, jak bardzo chciał w nocy przelecieć Sherlocka i jak bardzo podobało mu się, że mógł go uciszyć i unieruchomić przy jakiejś ścianie z cegieł.  
Teraz, na jawie, palce pobolewały go trochę, opatrunek przemókł w kąpieli, zresztą i tak trzeba było zmienić, ale pamiętał też, jak miękkie wydawały się włosy Janet, jak śliski materiał jej bluzki… pamiętał, że Sherlock wiedział, co się stało u Janet i… zalała go fala wstydu.   
Pomoc przy opatrunku (a nawet robieniu śniadania) byłaby mile widziana, ale nie zawołał współlokatora, nie chciał go nawet widzieć i miał nadziej, że nie zobaczy, co najmniej do wieczora. Bał się, że jeśli go teraz zobaczy… Sherlock coś w nim wyczyta, wydedukuje- i to nie tylko jego seksualny sen, ale także to, kto był jego obiektem.   
John zaczynał się trochę bać tego wszystkiego. I wstydzić. A najbardziej tego, że ten wstyd (albo i coś gorszego) jest uzasadniony, bo to co zrobił… było niewybaczalne.

Czując jeszcze większy głód, niż przed zjedzeniem herbatników, John zrobił sobie wielkie śniadanie( jakimś cudem, choć nie robił wczoraj zakupów, lodówka była wypełniona po brzegi jadalnymi rzeczami, ale był zbyt głodny, żeby go obchodziło, skąd się tam wzięły).   
Kiedy już się nażarł- a choć stopował uwagi Sherlock na ten temat, to musiał przyznać, że jak na jedną, niezbyt pokaźną osobę, bez ambicji kulturystycznych, albo tasiemca w kiszkach, jadł ostatnio naprawdę zadziwiająco dużo- zmienił sobie opatrunek (niezgrabnie i długo), a potem usiadł przy stole i tym razem świadomie, zaczął myśleć.  
Najpierw posłuchał, czy Sherlock jest w sypialni i czy już nie śpi- nie usłyszał nic, kompletnie, więc uznał, że ma szczęście, bo prawdopodobieństwo, że nie zobaczy go aż do powrotu z pracy wzrosło znacząco.   
Potem zaczął przyglądać się sytuacji z boku. Miał około godziny do wyjścia, w pracy prawdopodobnie będzie zbyt zajęty (oby!) by się zastanawiać nad sobą, nad tym, co się z nim ostatnio dzieje i analizować, czemu prawie zgwałcił kobietę, oraz co i czy cokolwiek- poza skumulowaną frustracją seksualną oznaczał ten ostatni sen o Sherlocku. Bo był sfrustrowany- i nie dziwota, wczoraj udało mu się zajść tak blisko, tak blisko…   
Tu pozwolił sobie na chwilę wściekłości i rozpaczy, na wspomnienie skwapliwości, z jaką Janet przystała na jego zaproszenie i jej zachowania w restauracji… nic dziwnego, że będą tak zdesperowanym pomylił całą sytuację z czymś innym, a potem… potem jego podświadomość podmieniła we śnie jedną osobę na drugą? To było… dziwne, może trochę niepokojące, ale nie takie straszne, jak wyglądało zaraz po obudzeniu się.   
Później pomyślał, że jakoś szybko mu przeszło i jakoś łatwo przeszedł nad czymś takim do porządku dziennego, ale czy naprawdę seksualny sen na temat Sherlocka to był teraz jego największy problem? Poza tym ostatnio często –jak sobie przypomniał- śniły mu się podobne rzeczy… i może TO było większym problemem? Bo, nie dalej jak dwie noce, temu śnił coś o- ściganiu Sherlocka i wtedy chciał go zabić. To było po tym, jak się dowiedział, że Sherlock znów uznał, że nie warto ujawniać przed nim wszystkich informacji i zrobił z niego coś gorszego od idioty. Czyli to też było jakoś związane z wydarzeniami w realności. Jakoś chęć mordu była dla niego normalniejsza, niż to co dzisiaj…? Dlaczego właściwie? Obie rzeczy były tak samo niemożliwe na jawie, ale gdyby musiał orzec, co jest gorsze w realizacji, to przecież zabicie Sherlocka byłoby kompletnie poza wszelką możliwością wyobrażenia sobie, natomiast to drugie… nie, żeby John kiedykolwiek tego chciał i żeby kiedykolwiek Sherlock okazał, że chce, ale przecież musiał się zastanowić raz, czy dwa… skoro wszyscy brali ich za parę… Tyle, że takie, nawet bardzo przelotne myśli, należały obecnie do przeszłości, do tej sprzed śmierci Sherlocka. Więc już zapomniał, do jakich wniosków dochodził wtedy, gdy przechodziło mu to przez myśl.   
Ale wszystko można było zapomnieć, jeśli tylko Sherlock się o tym nie dowie- przeprosi Janet, spróbuje jej to wynagrodzić… jakoś. A co do snu z detektywem w roli głównej, to przecież i tak, nigdy go nie wprowadzi w życie, a sny… odpowiada się za nie jeszcze mniej, niż za fantazje. Może kiedyś, gdy życie się na powrót ułoży i przestanie być taki… wściekły i zdesperowany… Może o tym komuś opowie, jako o czymś śmiesznym.   
Tak - to najlepsze, co można z tym zrobić- wyobrazić sobie to jako anegdotę, którą opowie po trzech piwach jakiejś dziewczynie… nie Gregowi i na pewno nikomu, kto zna Mary, no i nie Harriet- ona by w tym zobaczyła coś, czego tam definitywnie nie ma i nie dałaby mu już nigdy spokoju… ale komuś, kto już poznał Sherlocka i kto będzie mógł w pełni docenić komizm sytuacji. Bo przecież w rzeczywistości, taka sytuacja mógłby być tylko śmieszna. Tak, śmieszna.  
John się nawet zdołał uśmiechnąć do siebie, uświadomiwszy sobie, jak by to wyglądało w rzeczywistości. Docisnąłby Sherlocka do muru, potem chwila zdziwienia ze strony detektywa, może nawet szoku, potem zmrużyłby oczy w kalkulacji, przyjrzałby się mu uważnie, próbując dociec, co w niego wstąpiło, a potem, prawdopodobnie zmarszczyłby nos w ten swój sposób, dzięki któremu wyglądał jak wkurzony dzieciak i… wybuchnąłby śmiechem. Na pewno.   
Śmiałby się długo, czekając, aż John do niego dołączy, bo przecież to w końcu był jego żart… a gdyby John się nie przyłączył, tylko złapał go za włosy i pociągnął w dół i zaczął całować… to Sherlock prawdopodobnie by nawet na to pozwolił. Przez krótką chwilę, tak, żeby się upewnić, że to naprawdę o to chodziło, a nie coś innego, bardziej interesującego, i że nikt tu nikogo źle nie zrozumiał; po czym odepchnąłby go cholernie mocno, tak, że John wylądowałby na tyłku (albo przynajmniej zatoczył się o parę kroków), zmarszczyłby brwi i wygiął usta w dół i powiedział coś w rodzaju:  
\- John, czy ty myślisz, że mamy czas na to, teraz? Co się ugryzło?- i byłoby w jego głosie tyle szczerego zbulwersowania, że John musiałby wzruszyć ramionami i zostawiać go w spokoju. Rozumiał reakcję wyobrażonego Sherlocka, bo sam by tak zareagował na jego miejscu.  
I, w jakiś sposób uspokojony i podniesiony tym wyobrażeniem na duchu, poszedł zbierać się do pracy. 

John poszedł co prawda do pracy, nie spotykając na swej drodze Sherlocka, ale użalania się nad sobą nie potrafił wyłączyć. Co gorsza, naprawdę nie wiedział, co zrobić z Janet- przeprosić ja, czy zostawić ją w spokoju, oszczędzając jej (i sobie, tak, to prawda…) zażenowania i może nawet lęku, że John ma zamiar znów ją nachodzić. Czego robić nie miał zamiaru, oczywiście; ale ona nie mogła zajrzeć mu do środka głowy.   
W końcu, postanowił odpuścić – nic takiego się przecież nie stało, nie uderzył jej, nie obraził… choć to, co zrobił w zamian, było niewiele lepsze. Co on sobie właściwie myślał? Sęk w tym, że właśnie nie myślał- i to o to chodziło. Był wtedy taki pewny…   
Wesoły dzwonek wyrwał go z zamyślenia. SMS od Sherlocka.   
„Sprawa. Ciekawa. St. Bart’s za pół godziny.SH”  
John westchnął ciężko. Nie tylko nie mógł, ale i nie chciał, tym razem, tam iść. Więc oczywiście musiała się akurat jakaś trafić, i to jeszcze ciekawa, skoro Sherlock zadał sobie trud, by próbować go do niej zachęcić.  
Z rozdartym sercem napisał:  
„Nie mogę. Zobaczymy się wieczorem. Będę ok. 20.00”  
A po namyśle napisał jeszcze, żeby wykazać się dobrą wolą:  
„Chętnie posłucham, co zrobiłeś. Na pewno pójdzie ci świetnie, jak zwykle.”  
A potem wrócił do wypełniania dokumentacji medycznej i do myśli, od których nie dał rady się opędzić.  
Po trzydziestu minutach żmudnej, ale potrzebnej pracy, na którą, według siebie, dziś zasługiwał, jak na karę, która powinna przywrócić porządek wszechświata, znów dostał SMSa. Tym razem dziwnego.  
„Jesteś zły? SH”  
John zmarszczył czoło, czytając go i zastanowił się, czy to jakąś autokorekta, czy literówka, bo przecież nie Sherlock napisałby czegoś takiego celowo. Ale i tak zastanowił się nad stanem swych uczuć i odpisał szczerze:  
„Nie. Ale chciałbym moc cofnąć czas.” I zastanowił się, czy Sherlock zrozumie, o co mu chodzi.  
Odpowiedź przyszła szybko.  
„Lekarz nie powinien straszyć pacjentów zmasakrowanymi rękami. SH”  
John znów zmarszczył czoło. O co mu znowu chodzi? Jakimi…  
I wtedy sobie przypomniał- chodziło mu o te zdarte o mur palce, które opatrywał wczoraj. John zdążył o nich zapomnieć, rano zmienił zmoczone opatrunki, ale samemu kiepsko mu szło, więc w pracy zsunęły mu się całkiem i okazało się, że go nie bolą i już całkiem zaschły- więc wczoraj to tylko tak poważnie wyglądało, a dzisiaj już nie potrzebowały nawet plastra- strupy były suche i nawet, kiedy zginał palce, nie bolały.   
Jakoś nie pomyślał jednak o tym, że nie powinien pokazywać się tak pacjentom- bo jakie by nie były niepoważne, wyglądał z nimi jak kibic po meczu. Albo jak ofiara napadu… John pokiwał głową, nie mógł się jednak zwolnić z pracy, nie w ciągu pierwszego tygodnia, a strupy mógł przykryć jednorazowymi rękawiczkami… więc napisał:  
„ Nie martw się. Mam rękawiczki. Jestem zajęty. Będę o 20.00”  
Ale poczucie nierealności tylko się wzmogło i John poruszył palcami—przynajmniej nie złamał sobie niczego, przynajmniej nikogo nie pobił. Przypomniał sobie, teraz odległe, uczucia, które go wtedy zalewały i ucieszył się, że jednak nikt go nie zaczepiał. Mógłby go wtedy zabić. Albo zostać poważnie ranny, gdyby tamten miał jakąś broń.   
John poczuł, że … znowu zrobił się głodny. I tak się skupił na obmyślaniu, co sobie kupi na drugie śniadanie, że zapomniał o wszystkim, a nawet o tym jak bardzo siebie teraz nie lubi.  
Kiedy był głodny, szybko się niecierpliwił, więc wytrzymał tylko dziesięć minut burczenia w brzuchu, zanim wyszedł po coś do jedzenia.   
Kiedy wrócił z naręczem niezdrowych przekąsek, które miały mu wystarczyć do wieczora, pomyślał, ni stad ni zowąd, o koledze z wojska, który zajadał stresy. Nie był w stanie przytyć za dużo, bo zbyt wiele się ruszał, a zbyt mało miał czasu, by jeść, ale John nie był teraz w takiej sytuacji. Jeśli więc szybko nie zacznie się jakoś ograniczać… Ile wczoraj zjadł? Trzy tysiące kalorii? Cztery? A dzisiaj? Nie chciało mu się tego sprawdzać, poza tym wiedział, że ustali to tylko w przybliżeniu, bo nie ważył wszystkiego, co zjadł, ale coś powinien z tym zrobić.  
I wtedy zadzwonił telefon, przerywając mu wątek rozmyślań.  
John by go nie odebrał, gdyby wiedział od kogo to, ale albo Mary go znała i obeszła jego nędzne zabezpieczenie, albo po prostu tak się zdarzyło, że dzwoniła z cudzego numeru.  
\- Myślałam o tobie, o nas… nie mam zamiaru się poddawać. Czy dziś jest lepszy dzień na rozmowę?- zapytała spokojnie, bez wstępów.  
Ten spokojny głos otrzeźwił go wystarczająco, by przestawił się na drugi tor myśli, którego ostatnio unikał.  
\- Nie wiem- ty mi powiedz…- sarknął.- Nadal nie odpowiedziałaś na poprzednie pytania…- uśmiechnął się, czuł to, nie rozumiał tego, ale wiedział, że nagle zostaje w nim zimna nienawiść, która zgasiła wszystkie inne pogmatwane uczucia.- Jeśli odpowiesz, to możemy porozmawiać…  
\- John..- zaczęła miękko, kusząco.- Proszę… wróć do nas.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym?- zapytał, z nuta autentycznego zaciekawienia. Trzeba przyznać, że tego się po niej nie spodziewał, nie tego niskiego głosu, którego używała zwykle… nie, nie będzie teraz myślał o seksie- bo jakikolwiek seks, nawet z Mary przypominał mu… o tym, czego bardziej nie chciał pamiętać. Znów zalał go wstyd i zareagował na niego po swojemu, irytacją.  
Mary nic nie mówiła, więc John zaczął znowu:  
\- Odpowiedz mi choć na jedno z moich pytań. Wybierz które chcesz: czemu chciałaś zabić Sherlocka? Albo czemu mnie zdradzałaś? Albo dlaczego miałbym do ciebie wracać, po tym wszystkim? Po tym, jak próbowałem, naprawdę próbowałem ci przebaczyć- dokończył ciszej.- Co nas teraz łączy?  
\- Kocham cię, John.- powiedział po prostu; i później, dużo później pomyślał, że może uważała, że to dobra odpowiedz na jego wszystkie pytania. I może byłaby nawet dobra, gdyby była prawdziwa, albo gdyby potrafił w nią uwierzyć. Wtedy jednak tego nie zrozumiał i zaciskając zęby odparł:  
\- To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytania. Nie rozumiem cię, a ty mnie nie słuchasz. Ewidentnie. A skoro tak, to naprawdę nie ma sensu kontynuować tej rozmowy. - potarł czoło. Był zmęczony, była 11.00, a on już był zmęczony, ponad ludzką wytrzymałość.- Zaraz mam pacjenta. Nie dzwon do pracy. Wiesz co, najlepiej nie dzwoń już wcale. Nie mam czasu… na to wszystko.- znów zdążył odgonić myśli o Sherlocku i przypomniał sobie dzisiejszy poranek na kilka sekund, ale wystarczyło.- Mam cholera, sto razy ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie teraz… zostaw mnie. Jeśli coś się zmieni, to dam ci znać.- spławiał ją, ale zostawił furtkę, obietnice dla niej, głownie po to, by mu dała teraz spokój.- Zostaw mnie i nie naciskaj, bo…- nie dokończył, rozproszony wysiłkiem nie myślenia o Sherlocku.  
\- Bo co?.. John…- załkała niemal po drugiej stronie, a potem powiedziała:- Jeśli nie wrócisz niedługo, to możesz nie mieć gdzie wrócić…- zagroziła z desperacją.   
John zmarszczył brwi i odpowiedział:  
\- I bardzo dobrze…- nie zdążył złapać tych słów, wymsknęły mu się, bo cały czas skupiał się częściowo na czym innym i chciał jak najszybciej mieć za sobą to rozproszenie uwagi.- Mary… zadzwonię do ciebie. kiedyś…- bąknął.- Kiedy będę miał więcej czasu…- obiecał bez przekonania.- A teraz: do widzenia.  
Odczekał grzecznie kilka sekund na jej pożegnanie, a nie doczekawszy się go, rozłączył rozmowę. Pokręcił głową z jękiem i spojrzał na zegar na biurku: 11.09, zaraz tu ktoś wejdzie, a on musi go uważnie słuchać, na Boga! Skupić się chociaż przez pierwsze pięć minut, gdy tymczasem wszystko, na co miał siłę (i ochotę), to objąć głowę rękami i skulic się w kącie.  
„A co jeśli jakiś pacjent mnie wkurzy tak bardzo, że…” przeleciało mu przez myśli i zacisnął ręce na włosach, jakby je chciał wyrwać i pociągnął –ostry ból miał go otrzeźwić, zmusić myśli do posłuszeństwa.  
Usłyszał pukanie i odruchowo puścił włosy, przejechał przez nie palcami, żeby je przyklepać i wyprostował się wkładając na twarz maskę uprzejmej troski, a na resztę ciała- postawę żołnierza- a wszystko to zupełnie nieświadomie.  
\- Proszę wejść!- zawołał, niezbyt głośno i chrząknął bo zadrapało go w gardle.  
Drzwi się otwarły i stanęła w nich jakaś nieznajoma, starsza kobieta w okularach.  
\- Jak się pani nazywa?- zaczął John, a palce już wisiały mu nad klawiaturą, by wpisać nazwisko. Przemiana w lekarza dopełniła się całkowicie.

John rzeczywiście był w domu około 20.00. niejasno przypominając sobie, że pani Hudson mówiła coś o wyjeździe do rodziny na kilka dni, więc po drodze zahaczył o sklep i kupił sporo wszystkiego. Mimo to miał ochotę na coś ciepłego, bez konieczności gotowania tego samemu, więc pomyślał, że może zapyta przyjaciela, czy czegoś nie chce, mając nadzieję, że czas naprawił sytuacje i nie musi go już omijać. Poza tym, Sherlock na pewno miał coś ciekawszego do zrobienia, niż grzebanie w jego snach i analizowanie jego dziwnego zachowania.  
I rzeczywiście- Sherlock miał plany, ale takie, w których udział Johna był niezbędny i konieczny, więc Watson zamówił jedzenie tylko dla siebie- choć, na wszelki wypadek dużo więcej, niż zwykle.  
Gdy John wszedł do mieszkania, jego współlokator chodził po salonie, i mruczał coś do siebie, czego nie zdążył rozszyfrować, zanim detektyw go nie zauważył i zamilkł. Stał teraz intensywnie się w niego wpatrując i John czuł się nieswojo. Sporo miał na sumieniu.  
\- Hmmm.- odchrząknął i spuścił wzrok.- Chcesz coś zjeść?  
Sherlock mrugnął i machnął ręka.  
\- Nieważne. Sprawa…- zaczął i John się rozluźnił- a więc teraz wysłucha sprawozdania o śledztwie. Dobrze.  
\- Czekaj, tylko rozpakuję… wezmę coś do pisania.  
Ale Sherlock oczywiście nie czekał, nie słuchał i zalał go dedukcjami na temat tego, co się zdarzyło.   
John, choć musiał poświęcił uwagę rzeczom, które miał wypakować z toreb, nie mógł nie dać się ponieść podziwowi- Sherlock był dziś naprawdę w szczytowej formie.   
Szybko więc zapomniał o zakupach i usiadł w swoim fotelu. Sherlock perorował dalej, a John próbował zapisać to, co mówił, do kolejnego wpisu na blogu- starał się przynajmniej- o początek śledztwa dopyta go później.  
\- …i wtedy Lambert musiał zrobić coś, żeby ukryć zwłoki żony… John!- obrócił się do niego, wymachując rękami, a poły niebieskiego szlafroka wydęły się za nim w niezłej imitacji płaszcza. John zawsze podejrzewał, że Sherlock lubił dramatyczne gesty i używał ich świadomie, próbując uczynić ze wszystkiego spektakl. Nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało, a raczej wręcz przeciwnie- dzięki temu miał przedstawienie, za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzył. Detektyw miał w sobie tyle energii, tyle żywotności i John podziwiałby go za to, nawet gdyby nie było niczego innego do podziwiania. Już dawno pomyślał o tym, że jak na osobę, dla której jej ciało to tylko transport, Sherlock zbyt świadomie się nim posługiwał. W tej chwili- po to, by przykuć cała uwagę widowni- czyli Johna  
\- John! On musiał być…- teatralne zawieszenie głosu, John siedział tak cicho, że prawie wstrzymywał oddech, by nie przeszkodzić przez przypadek w jakiejś (pomniejszej, ale jednak) iluminacji.  
\- On… poszedł do tej Bennett i musiał ukrywać swój romans i ta jego żona…- Sherlock przerwał niespodziewanie, wpatrując się zmrużonymi oczami w Johna, który uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, które naprawdę czuł- było mu ciepło, wygodnie- zaraz zje ciepły posiłek a Sherlock- jeśli nawet nie zapomniał o jego błędach, to do nich nie wracał- i John czuł, że w pełni siebie i swój los kontroluje.  
\- John…- ton Sherlock zmienił się diametralnie, a on sam odwrócił spojrzenie i coś w jego postawie podpowiadało, że był nieco zaskoczony albo niepewny. Dość rzadki widok- choć częstszy, odkąd wrócił. John nie wiedział, o co może chodzić i czekał spokojnie, aż się to wyjaśni.  
Sherlock odwrócił się naraz gwałtownie i wyszedł do kuchni, ale John przywykł do tego, że tamten nie kończy zdania, kiedy myśli o sprawie, więc dalej siedział, aż ktoś zadzwonił do frontowych drzwi i okazało się, że to dostawca chińszczyzny. Wtedy rzucił się na schody, nie pamiętając chwilowo o niczym innym, a zwłaszcza tym, czy ma się czym przejmować. Płacąc za jedzenie, poczuł, że ma erekcję i zaczerwienił się tak szybko i tak mocno, że chyba to musiało być niezdrowe.  
Wiedział, że chłopak- śniady, z rozbieganymi oczami, błyskającymi spod brudnej czapki- nie mógł zauważyć przyczyny tego pąsu, ale i tak zrobiło mu się głupio i natychmiast się wkurzył, na szczęście zdołał się opanować na tyle, by mu zapłacić i nawet dać napiwek, tylko odrobinę trzęsły mu się ręce. Zapomniał tylko podziękować, ale jeśli był to wyraz agresji, to niecelowy, a nawet nieświadomy.  
Poleciał z pojemnikami z jedzeniem do kuchni, rzucił na stół porcje Sherlocka, a swoją zabrał na górę, zachowując tylko tyle przytomności umysłu, by wydukać do siedzącego przy stole w kuchni współlokatora:  
\- Ja… er… zjem u siebie. Nie przeszkadzaj sobie.- co właściwie niezbyt pasowało do sytuacji, a na pewno było bardzo głupią rzeczą do powiedzenia, ale John nie myślał zbyt jasno- z głodu oraz zażenowania.  
Zjadł u siebie i przed snem wyszedł już tylko raz, do łazienki.  
Zasnął szybko tej nocy, ale równie szybko coś go obudziło i choć, na szczęście, nie pamiętał, co mu się śniło, to nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że to coś bardzo złego, a przynajmniej nieprzyzwoitego- i to w zupełnie niemiły sposób.

***

John znów kogoś gonił przez ulice, wściekły i roztrzęsiony, a kiedy go wreszcie zobaczył, okazało się, że to Sherlock.   
\- Sherlock!- wrzasnął, z groźbą, jakby tamten zrobił coś złego, jakby to była jego wina, że John musi go gonić w nocy, bez ubrania. John skoczył na niego, ale tym razem nie po to, by się z nim całować. Przewrócił go na ziemie, tak, że Sherlock wylądował na rękach i kolanach. John złapał go za włosy i przygiął mu głowę do ziemi, ale potem zaczął szarpać go za płaszcz, żeby się dostać do jego spodni. Sherlock był cichy i nieruchomy, ale to John nie uspokoiło, nie gasiło pożądania, tego strasznego pragnienia, żeby mu zrobić krzywdę a zarazem… na chwile się zapomnieć.. płaszcz nagle zniknął i John leżał na plecach Sherlocka, który był ubrany tylko w koszulę, szlafrok i majtki, które John zaczął jedna ręka z niego zdzierać. Sherlock nie protestował, a John nie myślał, tylko działa. Im bliżej było do realizacji tego pragnienia, tym bardziej był wściekły i gwałtowny. Zawył, odrzucając głowę w tył, wchodząc w ciało Sherlocka, nie napotykając oporu a potem płynnie opuścił głowę i zacisnął zęby u podstawy jego szyi, tej długiej, białej szyi, za którą John teraz trzymał i zaciskał na niej ręce, jak najmocniej…

John obudził się z szarpnięciem, ale uczucia ze snu nie minęły- nadal był wściekły, ręce miał zaciśnięte w pięści, nadal był też podniecony, erekcja wybrzuszała mu spodnie od piżamy a on chciał… chciał dorwać kogoś… i … próbował się uspokoić, opanować, ale nie potrafił, bo jakąś część w nim wierzyła, że właśnie zgwałcił i pogryzł i prawie zadusił Sherlocka, więc jego serce galopowało jak szalone, słuchając komunikatów z tej części.  
Wstał, a właściwie się zerwał, adrenalina dodawała mu przytomności i zacisnął pięści jeszcze mocniej, tak, że palce go zabolały, ale było zbyt słabe, zbyt odległe, by przywrócić mu poczucie rzeczywistości.  
Pobiegł na dół, tak jakby przestał móc spokojnie chodzić, nie wiedział po co to robi, nie myślał, nie planował. Podkoszulek miał mokry pod pachami i pod szyją i na plecach, spodnie od piżamy lepiły mu się do nóg, oblepiały uda i tyłek. Biegł tak szybko, że prawie się pośliznął na którymś stopniu, ale oparł się ramieniem o ścianę i jakoś utrzymał równowagę.   
Gdy znalazł się na dole, skierował się automatycznie do łazienki. Nie wiedział, po co, może dlatego, że chciał zmyć z siebie pot, albo się wysikać, ale nie dotarł tam, bo na drodze wyrósł mu nagle Sherlock.   
\- Jo…- zdążył powiedzieć lekkim tonem, ale John nie dowiedział się, czy chce zadać jakieś pytanie, czy zaprotestować przeciwko czemuś, może temu, że John biegła po domu około 6.00 rano… bo John zwinął lewą rękę w pięść i uderzył go hakiem w brzuch. Nie miał może takiego dużego zamachu z powodu braku miejsca, ale nadrobił to zaskoczeniem. Sherlock nie spodziewał się tego na pewno, sadząc po reakcji. Nie zdążył złapać ręki, złagodzić siły uderzenia, nie spróbował zablokować ciosu albo się odsunąć, toteż gdy dostał w splot słoneczny, zgiął się w poł jak na filmach i John musiał go tylko lekko sobą popchnąć, by opadł na kolana. Potem popchnął go znowu w żebra, z boku, przekonany, że to ciąg dalszy jego snu, albo powtórzenie tej sytuacji, tylko w innym otoczeniu. Był złożony z wściekłości i żądzy.   
Sherlock zwalił się na bok, ale już nieco się oprzytomniał i zaczynał się bronić - zablokował mu ręce, sięgające już do szyi i próbował go odepchnąć. John tylko się przez to bardziej na niego wściekł, mając zablokowane ręce, rzucił się całym ciałem i wbił zęby w to samo miejsce, co we śnie, tyle, że sięgał z boku – więc trochę przeszkodziło mu kościste i wystające ramię. To złagodziło siłę nacisku szczęk, ale Sherlock i tak zawył z bólu i zaczął się szarpać z całą desperacją, jaką zawdzięczał odkryciu, że Johna nie tylko coś napadło, ale także stał się niebezpieczny. Kopał go teraz, bo nogi miał wolne i próbował się od niego odsunąć na tyle, by wcisnąć między nich swoje kolano i użyć tej nogi jako dźwigni, która oderwie od niego Johna, ale John przygniatał go do podłogi całym swoim ciężarem, nie pozwalając mu na to.   
Nie rozchylał także szczęk, choć i nie zaciskał ich mocniej- wystarczyło mu, że na języku poczuł ciepłą krew, która smakowała jak woda z zardzewiałego kranu.   
\- Jooohn…- Sherlock zawył bardziej artykułowanie.- Puść mnie! Kurwa! Co cię…  
Ale John nie potrafił go w tej chwili puścić, jeszcze nie był w stanie myśleć, więc słowa nic dla niego nie znaczyły. Sherlock przytrzymywał mu dłonie, więc nie mógł przewrócić go na brzuch i ściągnąć mu ubrania, ale nie odpuszczał- nie teraz, gdy wreszcie miał pod sobą coś żywego i ciepłego. Opierał się o kościste biodro Sherlocka kroczem i tak długo był na krawędzi, że to był czysto instynktowne- jak zaczerpniecie powietrza, kiedy ktoś wynurza się na powierzchnie wody. Nie musiał długo tego robić, aż ciepła mokrość rozlała mu się z przodu spodni, wsiąkając w piżamę i częściowo szlafrok Sherlocka.   
Sherlock krzyczał dalej, ale John wreszcie rozluźnił mięśnie i tamten mógł wyrwać swoją szyję ze szczęk i, wyczuwając szansę na powodzenie, odepchnąć go bardziej skutecznie.   
John wylądował na podłodze, na tyłku, a Sherlock się zerwał na równe nogi, wyglądając strasznie: potargane włosy otaczały mu głowę, oczy pełne przerażenia, a z boku szyi ślady zębów, które już zaczynały podbiegać krwią.   
Ale John nie miał dużo czasu na patrzenie, bo ledwo Sherlock zerwał się na nogi, już go nie było. Zniknął za drzwiami swojej sypialni i otumaniony umysł Johna usłyszał wyraźny chrzest klucza obracanego w zamku.   
Gdy trochę oprzytomniał, zrozumiał, że odkąd tu zamieszkał Sherlock po raz pierwszy zamknął się na klucz w swoim pokoju. To chyba coś znaczyło…  
Teraz leżał na podłodze, dysząc gwałtownie i oblizując usta z krwi. Na chwilę odleciał, nie było go, ale powoli się uspokajał i wracał do siebie niemal dosłownie. Stawał się znów sobą, albo prawie sobą- bo jak mógł być sobą, po czymś takim?   
Jeszcze chwile się nie ruszał, nie ufając ciału, że go posłucha.  
Było cicho, niczego nie słyszał. Cokolwiek robił Sherlock w swej sypialni, nie powodowało to hałasu; nie dzwonił też do nikogo.   
A mógłby- do Mycrofta na przykład, żeby przysłał tu kogoś do spacyfikowania szalonego współlokatora. – zdał sobie sprawę jakiś czas później John, już w pracy, po tym, jak odrętwiały umył się i ubrał na górze i wyszedł od razu, żeby kupić coś do jedzenia, zanim pójdzie do pracy.   
Nie myślał wtedy jeszcze jasno, ale później między pacjentami zorientował się także, że Sherlock pewnie stał wtedy po drugiej stronie drzwi i nasłuchiwał, co robi niebezpieczny szaleniec- czyli on, John Watson do niedawna ostoja normalności w 221 B.

Po drodze do pracy kupił sobie dwie wielkie kanapki w Subwayu, a potem jeszcze dwa batony czekoladowe XXL.  
Kiedyś byłby syty po jednej takiej kanapce, a batona w ogóle by nie przełknął, ale obżeranie się nie było jego najważniejszym problemem, prawda?   
Zaczął myśleć, o ile można nazwać tak zalew wyrzutów sumienia i szoku dawnego ja, dopiero około godziny 11.00, już po tym jak jego pierwszy pacjent Pan Jakiś Tam wyszedł ze swoją receptą. John nawet nie wiedział, na co tamten był chory.  
Potem kiedy już zaczął myśleć prawie jasno, zrozumiał, że nie nadaje się dzisiaj na przyjmowanie pacjentów i odgrywanie, choćby najbardziej pobieżnie, roli lekarza- a jeśli będzie próbował, to kogoś wyśle na tamten świat prędzej czy później.   
Ale jeśli nie mógł być tutaj, to gdzie miał iść?  
Na ulicy, gdzie mógł kogoś zaatakować, czy do mieszkania, gdzie prawie na pewno zaatakuje znowu Sherlocka?   
John z tego wszystkiego zaczął bolec strasznie głowa, więc poszedł do recepcji i powiedział, Jamiemu, praktykantowi przyjmującemu zgłoszenia, żeby odwołał wszystkich jego pacjentów, na następne dwa dni bo bierze go jakaś choroba.   
A potem wrócił do gabinetu, niby po to, by nadrobić zaległa dokumentacje, ale tak naprawdę tylko po to, żeby siedzieć bez ruchu, bezmyślnie.   
Po kilku godzinach, gdy gabinet stał się potrzebny komu innemu, John poszedł do kafejki i usiadł przy narożnym stoliku, skąd mógł widzieć ludzi albo ścianę pomalowaną na zielono, więc John w przypływie rozsądku wybrał ścianę. I zapadł w stupor nad kubkiem kawy.   
Potem wyszedł po coś do jedzenia (bo kanapki i batony zjadł od razu i znowu był głodny) i pochłonął to w kilku kęsach, nie czując smaku.   
Po dwóch sekundach już zapomniał, co zjadł przed chwilą i nie obchodziło go to.   
Później kupił gazetę, jakby coś w nim zachowało odległe wspomnienia stosownego na te okazje zachowania, ale nie umiał zrozumieć co w niej jest, więc tylko siedział nad nią i bezgłośnie poruszał ustami od czasu do czasu. Nie było go, tak się czuł.  
Został tam do 17.00 i nigdy nie wiedział, jakim cudem go stamtąd nie wyrzucono tego dnia- obsługa kojarzyła go może z poprzednich wizyt i myślała że John na kogoś czeka, albo ma jakiś inny, racjonalny powód, by tam siedzieć. Może było im go żal?  
Wyszedł , zanim natężenie zażenowania jego zachowaniem młodej obsługi osiągnęło wartość krytyczną.  
Wrócił do domu na piechotę, wybierając jak najmniej ruchliwą i najdłuższą trasę, więc był w domu około godziny 20.00, absurdalnie wymęczony, z obolałymi stopami i wściekle głodny.   
Po drodze kupił znów dużo jedzenia, ale nie porozkładał go po szafkach, tylko zabrał na górę do swego pokoju. Czuł się chory- nie na grypę, ani nic konkretniejszego ale czuł, że choroba to jedyne wytłumaczenie tego, jak się zachowywał. Tylko tyle wymyślił przez cały dzień niemyślenia.  
Poszedł od razu do swego pokoju, ze strachu, a nie po to, by mieć spokój, ale kiedy zjadł gigantyczną ilość jedzenia poczuł, że zaraz zaśnie.   
Zdążył zdjąć buty i przebrać się w świeżą piżamę i rzeczywiście- zasnął.   
I znów śnił o pogoni, o krwi i gryzieniu, ale te sny były jeszcze mniej konkretne i nieuszeregowane w jakieś obrazy, które mógłby zrozumieć. Stopy bolały go tak bardzo, że kilka razy się budził, ale za to kostki dłoni już prawie całkiem się zagoiły.


End file.
